


Тени и витражи

by kaiSSa666



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood, Creepy, Eldritch, Force Powers, Happy Ending, Injury, M/M, Reluctant Relationship, Strange Occurences, Tentacle Fluff, Tentacles, Transformation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiSSa666/pseuds/kaiSSa666
Summary: От Верховного лидера Кайло Рен возвращается, претерпев странные, тревожные изменения. Вовзращается — не совсем собой, и чем это очевиднее, тем сильнее беспокоится за него Хакс. Череда загадочных происшествий только подкрепляет его подозрения — прямо у него на глазах Рен стремительно превращается во что-то нечеловеческое и пугающее.





	Тени и витражи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shadows and Stained Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816652) by [hollo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollo/pseuds/hollo). 



Хакс всегда считал себя человеком здравомыслящим и рациональным — человеком, чьими решениями руководит логика, но никак не чувства. Не то чтобы он пытался запретить себе чувствовать вообще — при правильном использовании эмоции превращались в крайне полезный и даже незаменимый инструмент. Однако положение накладывало свои ограничения, а потому полагаться на эмоции, направленные на окружающих, следовало только тогда, когда это становилось выгодно. Они вели войну, и война требовала внимания и преданности делу. Забота и жалость, восхищение и любовь, даже ненависть и отвращение — все эти чувства нельзя было игнорировать, но и прислушиваться к ним стоило с осторожностью, не забывая о здравом смысле. Они не имели права затмить разум и логику. Этот свод негласных правил Хакс определил для себя давно — и именно благодаря ему успешно занял столь высокую должность в самом сердце Первого Порядка.

Этот тщательно продуманный до мельчайших деталей свод негласных правил, которого он придерживался всю жизнь, сгорел во взрыве Старкиллера. Хватило мгновения, чтобы то, что он всегда считал нерушимым, развалилось на части.

Свои чувства к Кайло Рену он признал очень, очень давно, — к своей досаде, Хакс вновь позволил невольному уважению с привкусом соперничества перерасти в страстное увлечение — однако шанса развиться во что-то большее им не оставил. Подобные мысли не заслуживали его внимания, а потому оказались надежно спрятаны в самом потаенном уголке его сознания. Не будь Рен столь безрассудным, непредсказуемым и беспечным, Хакс увлекся бы им сильнее. Сейчас же то, что он чувствовал к этому человеку, казалось лишь мимолетным увлечением, исчезнувшим бесследно еще до того, как Хакс успел его осознать. Он держал ситуацию под контролем. По крайней мере, так ему казалось.

Операцию по спасению Рена на Старкиллере стоило перепоручить кому-нибудь из младших офицеров. Оглядываясь назад, Хакс признавал, что у него не было ни единой причины сопровождать команду штурмовиков, отправившихся тогда на поиски своенравного рыцаря. И тем не менее. Возможно, свою роль здесь все же сыграло личное отношение. Возможно, именно это решение запустило его персональный код самоликвидации.

Он всего лишь исполнял свои обязанности — следовал приказу Верховного лидера Сноука, не более. Да, именно поэтому Хакс тогда и оказался вдруг в пути к указанному сигнальным маячком месту. Земля дрожала под ногами, и, к его величайшему раздражению, приходилось следить еще и за ветвями деревьев, грозившими обрушиться на него на каждом шагу. В какой-то момент он опередил штурмовиков, и упавшее за спиной дерево преградило им путь, осыпав его самого снежной пылью. Хакс задержался на миг, желая убедиться в том, что никого не придавило, а потом развернулся и, рассудив, что отряд и так его нагонит, пошел вперед, к лесной прогалине, уже видневшейся вдали.

Представшее взору зрелище заставило его замереть на месте.

Хакс не был брезглив, вид крови его не тревожил — и все же сердце судорожно сжалось, стоило ему увидеть запачканный алым грязный снег, подтаявший багровыми ручейками. Сомнений в том, чья это кровь, не возникало — Рен лежал раскинувшись прямо перед ним и отчаянно скреб пальцами землю в попытке найти хоть какую-нибудь опору и сдвинуться с места. Окружающий мир неожиданно затих, едва различимые звуки слились в далекий приглушенный гул. Хакс медленно шагнул вперед. Рен, заметив это, вздрогнул и приподнялся над землей, чтобы взглянуть на него расширившимися от боли глазами. Из жуткой раны на его лице лилась кровь. Он протянул дрожащую руку, схватился за сапог Хакса; его дыхание участилось, собралось белыми облачками в холодном воздухе. Он посмотрел Хаксу прямо в глаза — лишь на мгновение, и его взгляд расфокусировался, голова упала к ногам Хакса, а пальцы, сжимавшие лодыжку, ослабли.

Они почти бегом донесли Рена до эвакуационного шаттла, пока планета вокруг них содрогалась в агонии. Штурмовики уложили раненого на скамью в пассажирском отсеке и, когда шаттл поднялся с земли, поспешно вернулись на свои позиции. Хаксу следовало находиться в кабине, следовало проследить за ходом операции, подтвердить успех спасательной миссии. Вместо этого он остался позади, с Реном, разрываемый тревогой и овладевшими им давно подавляемыми эмоциями.

Он не мог потерять Рена. За последние несколько часов он потерял слишком многое — армию, Старкиллер, работу всей своей жизни, планы, на исполнение которых ушли бы годы, если бы все случилось так, как должно было. Он просто не мог потерять еще и Рена. Глубина нахлынувших чувств поразила его самого — никогда прежде он не позволял себе ощутить их полностью, предпочитая абстрагироваться от каждой вспышки, каждой искры симпатии еще до того, как они успевали оформиться во что-то конкретное. Очевидно, Хакс допустил ошибку. Все прежде сдерживаемые эмоции вернулись, вырвались на свободу, захлестнули его, почти вытеснив из сознания все остальное. Он говорил себе, что сможет смириться со смертью Рена. За прошедшие годы он пережил столько всего, что с очередной утратой справится. И все же, почему-то точно знал, что пожалеет, если преуспеет и на этот раз. Знал, что не сможет жить с этим сожалением — и оставаться при этом прежним.

Когда они долетели до «Финалайзера», Рен еще дышал, и Хакс немедленно отправил его в медотсек.

Спустя двенадцать часов Сноук потребовал немедленно привести Рена к нему.

Спустя шесть часов Рен исчез с корабля, и Хакс остался один.

 

***

Дни растянулись в недели, недели — в месяцы. Сноук регулярно проводил совещания, на которых они с Хаксом обсуждали дальнейший план действий. О Кайло Рене не заговаривали, и молчание действовало на нервы. Тревожило. Несмотря на свои опасения, Хакс никак не мог поднять эту тему. Разрушение Старкиллера и их поражение не обрадовали Сноука, и Хакс, хоть и ненавидел служить под его начальством и не уважал в должной мере, не торопился испытывать его терпение. Вопросы о раненом рыцаре оставались неозвученными. На каждом совещании Сноук напоминал о том, что действия, предпринимаемые Первым Порядком против сил Сопротивления, станут решающими — как в судьбе всей организации, так и в карьере самого Хакса. И потерять звание из-за чего-то столь незначительного, как собственные чувства, было совершенно немыслимо. Все его время уходило на планирование вылетов и атак, захват планет и ресурсов, а также на бесконечные изнуряющие совещания с лучшими инженерами — они остро нуждались в чем-нибудь, что позволило бы получить преимущество в бою. Вскоре мысли о Рене прогребла под собой необходимость координировать крупные военные операции, требовавшие исполнения постоянно дополняемых и изменяющихся планов. Хакс не жалел о том, что смог отвлечься.

Когда поступило сообщение о неизвестном корабле, приближающемся к «Финалайзеру», Хакс едва не приказал разнести его на куски за такую наглость — кто-то действительно посмел оторвать его от дел. Он как раз составлял список тем для завтрашнего совещания; голова раскалывалась от напряжения, и неудержимо тянуло выпить что-нибудь покрепче. Примерно шестьдесят вопросов требовали обсуждения, а времени хватило бы едва ли на двадцать — и то только если никто бы не попросил ничего уточнить и в плане не обнаружились бы недоработки. Кроме того, нужно было уделить внимание инженерам и новому прототипу, а еще через несколько часов — встретиться с советом недавно захваченной планеты… В его распорядке дня не оставалось ни единой свободной минуты для всяческих неизвестных кораблей, враждебных ли или дружеских — честно говоря, сейчас у него едва ли хватало времени на сон и еду. Хакс без раздумий бы приказал стрелять по нарушителю, если такова была цена нескольких минут, которые он мог бы потратить на что-нибудь поважнее.

— Мы… мы полагаем, это корабль рыцарей, сэр, — произнес Митака. Они ждали на мостике, наблюдая за приближающимся массивным кораблем из смотрового окна.

— Полагаете? Или знаете? — резко оборвал его Хакс.

— Знаем, сэр, — поспешно исправился Митака. Он, конечно же, чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, и Хакс не винил его, хотя и крайне не одобрял такое явное проявление эмоций. Рыцари были редкими гостями — случаи, когда они останавливались на борту «Финалайзера», можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. Об их целях знал только Сноук, и Хакс подозревал, что они занимались чем-то большим, чем просто поиски чувствительных к Силе и устранение потенциальных угроз.

— Направьте их в доки на уровне C, — приказал он. — Я сам их встречу.

— Да, сэр.

Митака отвернулся, чтобы передать приказ, и Хакс ушел с мостика, осознавая вернувшиеся вновь непрошеные мысли.

С тех пор, как рыцари забрали Рена, прошло семь месяцев — неужели они привезли его обратно? Предположение обернулось волной предвкушения, и Хакс, не совсем отдавая себе отчет, зашагал по коридорам быстрее. Лифт двигался невыносимо медленно; и пусть внешне Хакс сохранял прежнее спокойствие, сердце его билось как безумное. Он почти ненавидел себя в этот момент, себя и это нетерпение, проснувшееся от одной только надежды снова увидеть Рена. К тому моменту, когда он добрался до доков, восстановить контроль над эмоциями все же удалось. Возвращение Рена на «Финалайзер», должно быть, являлось стратегическим ходом Сноука — воспринимать его требовалось соответствующим образом, хоть сам Верховный лидер и не сообщал о своем решении. Как и прежде, Рен был всего лишь очередным оружием в руках Первого Порядка, и Хакс поклялся себе в том, что именно так и будет думать о нем впредь.

Странный трепет, возникший при виде знакомой фигуры в черных одеждах, заставил усомниться в плане.

— Значит, тебя вернули, — сказал Хакс вместо приветствия. Рен молча подошел к нему, маска блеснула металлическим холодом.

— Я вернулся, — ответил он наконец. Очевидно недовольный услышанным, он перефразировал реплику так, как посчитал нужным. Хакс тонко улыбнулся.

— А твои спутники? — спросил он, оглядывая выстроившиеся за Реном темные фигуры. Они молчали — как и всегда в присутствии своего магистра. Хакс слышал, что без него они сразу становились куда разговорчивее, — даже чересчур — но шанса проверить слухи не представлялось. Рядом с Реном рыцари всегда вели себя так, как и сейчас — строго и официально.

— Нужно заправить шаттл, — просто ответил тот.

— Об этом позаботятся. На уровне казарм есть свободные каюты, можете их занять. Ты получал какие-либо указания?

— Только прежние. — В его голосе послышалось раздражение. — Оказывать содействие.

— Отлично, — не удержался от ухмылки Хакс и жестом приказал Рену следовать за собой. — Несколько миссий сейчас на стадии разработки, возможно, потребуется твое участие.

— Я здесь, чтобы служить, генерал, — отозвался тот, постаравшись вложить в голос куда больше искренности, чем требовалось. Что ж, по крайней мере, его сарказм ничуть не пострадал — но Хакса волновало не только это. Судя по виду, Рен успел оправиться после последнего сражения. Хакс напомнил себе, что тот получил ранение больше полугода назад — вполне достаточно, чтобы раны зажили. Сейчас же, когда Рен вернулся, прошедшие семь месяцев казались куда короче. Будто бы он всегда был здесь.

— Полагаю, ты полностью выздоровел? Все прошло успешно? — спросил Хакс, не успев опомниться. Он не ожидал услышать в ответ короткий смешок; спустя мгновение Рен все же ответил:

— Да, — и замер, словно бы задумавшись, — да, можно сказать, успешно.

До самого мостика он молчал, послушно следуя за Хаксом. Это сбивало с толку — Хакс, конечно, не надеялся на полноценный разговор, но прежде Рен был куда общительнее. Сейчас же он словно никак не мог прийти в себя.

— Если хочешь отдохнуть после дороги, можешь вернуться в свою каюту. Во время твоего отсутствия ее не трогали, — в конце концов сказал Хакс, не в силах и дальше выносить жутковатую тишину. Рен медленно повернулся к нему — и снова заговорил лишь после короткой паузы.

— Нет, — отчетливо произнес он. Еще одна пауза. — Расскажи мне о своих планах, генерал. А я с удовольствием укажу тебе на все их изъяны.

Подобные ответы были куда привычнее, но реакция все равно показалась Хаксу вымученной. Из слов исчезла прежняя шутливая дерзость, былая энергия. Но, несмотря на заметную усталость, Рен явно решил сначала разобраться во всех запланированных операциях. Начав обрисовывать сложившуюся картину и задуманные миссии, Хакс так увлекся, что вряд ли остановился бы, если бы не пришедшее напоминание о скором начале встречи с планетарным советом. Рен сдержал слово, то и дело перебивая объяснения вопросами и замечаниями, которые, хоть и сбивали с мысли, позволяли взглянуть на ситуацию с прежде неучтенного угла. Иногда его помощь оказывалась незаменима — механическая структура работы Первого Порядка была ему чужда, благодаря чему он часто предлагал оригинальные, свежие решения, и его вклад в дискуссию всегда был важен — когда, конечно, Рен действительно давал себе труд прислушаться к обсуждению. Честно говоря, его возвращение принесло Хаксу немало облегчения еще и поэтому. Если бы не он, важные пункты плана остались бы без внимания, а так у него еще было время внести поправки перед завтрашним совещанием.

— Пока что все, — сказал наконец Хакс, когда напоминание о встрече пришло во второй раз. — Совещание завтра в девять, не опаздывай.

— И не подумал бы, сэр, — медленно ответил Рен. В его голосе, кажется, слышалась усмешка. И все же что-то в нем казалось странным — тайное возвращение, непривычная безжизненность. Несмотря на спешку, Хакс все же задержался, с интересом его разглядывая.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он тихо, надеясь, что его не услышит никто посторонний. Рен заметно напрягся.

— Если ты боишься, что я не справлюсь со своими обязанностями, — в его голосе внезапно зазвучала ярость, — позволь напомнить, что с той битвы прошли месяцы, и, уверяю тебя, я полностью готов к службе. Генерал.

Хакс имел в виду совсем не это, но, разозлившись на себя за вопрос и за испытываемые чувства в принципе, ответил лишь сердитым взглядом. Конечно же, с Реном все было хорошо. Незачем волноваться. Еще немного, и он, несомненно, снова начнет ломать вещи и вести себя привычно вызывающе. Раздраженно фыркнув, Хакс развернулся к дверям.

— Не в этом дело, — вдруг сказал Рен едва слышно.

Хакс в замешательстве оглянулся. Рен с минуту рассматривал его — в темноте визора маски глаз было не различить.

— Ты… Ты беспокоишься обо мне, — прозвучало почти вопросом. Почти утверждением. Хакс нахмурился еще сильнее.

— Я много о чем беспокоюсь, — признал он ледяным тоном. — О тебе же — в последнюю очередь.

Не произнеся больше ни слова, он резко развернулся и вышел, оставив Рена позади.

 

***

— Сэр, можно с вами поговорить?

Хакс жестом приказал Фазме подойти, не желая сейчас покидать мостик. Им предстояло выйти из гиперпространства, и он хотел убедиться в том, что на пути к базе Первого Порядка на астероиде К-15 непредвиденных препятствий не возникло.

— Лично, сэр. — Судя по голосу, дело не терпело отлагательств. Хакс окинул ее вопросительным взглядом — капитан редко когда позволяла себе такой требовательный тон. Он ожидал отчета по последней миссии на шахтерской станции, — корабль вернулся как раз перед уходом в гиперпрыжок — но отчеты Фазма обычно предоставляла сразу, вне зависимости от того, где они находились. В последнее время сложных операций не выпадало, а конкретно эта тем более должна была пройти без единой трудности — чтобы избежать очередных поломок на «Финалайзере», Хакс отправил вместе с отрядом Рена. (Не то чтобы он предполагал, что тот так быстро возьмется за старое, и все же от привычной рутины становилось немного легче. Раздражение помогало держать в узде непрошеные чувства).

— Следите за координатами, — приказал Хакс Митаке. — И немедленно сообщите мне, если что-то пойдет не по плану.

— Да, сэр.

Он первым ушел с мостика; Фазма следовала за ним до самой пустой совещательной в конце коридора.

— Что такое? — спросил Хакс, как только они вошли. Фазма подождала, пока дверь за ним закроется, а потом подошла чуть ближе.

— Сэр, там случилось… — она запнулась, — происшествие.

— Какое именно? — раздраженно уточнил Хакс. Мысленно он уже перебирал всевозможные сценарии, и каждый из них крутился вокруг Рена — вот Рен что-нибудь крушит, вот снова слишком несдержанно себя ведет. С чем им опять придется разбираться? Спонсирование и так урезали, лишние траты им сейчас были ни к чему.

— Разведка доложила, что база Сопротивления надежно защищена. Мы предполагали, что столкнемся с вражеским огнем. — Фазма отчитывалась без запинки, но в ее голосе все же звучала нотка неуверенности — нотка, приводившая Хакса в замешательство. — Однако по прибытию мы обнаружили, что база не укомплектована. К тому моменту, когда подошли дополнительные войска, — которые, по нашим предположениям, уже должны были оказаться на месте — мы уже захватили базу. Атака была отражена с минимальными потерями.

Хакс мысленно повторил ее отчет. На первый взгляд казалась, что операция прошла идеально, но… Они получили информацию из надежных источников. Кроме того, сразу несколько осведомителей предоставили одинаковые данные — силы Сопротивления неделями обороняли этот пост. Когда он попытался переосмыслить услышанное, как-то объяснить несовпадения, по спине побежали мурашки. Сеть проверенных информаторов прежде никогда не допускала ошибок — у Хакса не было ни единой причины усомниться в них сейчас.

— Сэр, думаю… — начала было Фазма, но сама себя оборвала. С минуту она, казалось, обдумывала то, что собиралась сказать. — Сэр, думаю, вы не сомневаетесь в том, что мои наблюдения всегда логичны и разумны, кроме того, я не склонна приукрашать действительность.

— Капитан, все годы службы в Первом Порядке ваши наблюдения были именно такими. Полагаю, вы собираетесь рассказать мне что-то, что может показаться выдумкой?

— Да, именно так. Я склонна считать, что несовпадение полученной информации и реального положения возникло из-за… Кайло Рена.

— Что? — Хакс действительно этого не ожидал. — Почему вы так думаете?

— Время в гиперпрыжке должно было составить примерно десять часов, — Фазма говорила медленно, словно ждала подтверждения. — Насколько я помню, перед тем, как покинуть мостик, Кайло Рен заметил, что «это слишком долго». Не знаю, куда он направился потом, и в любом другом случае его слова значили бы мало — но системные датчики указывают на то, что мы вышли из гиперпрыжка на три с половиной часа раньше предполагаемого времени.

— А что Рен? — уточнил Хакс, все еще пытаясь осознать ее слова.

— О его местоположении во время прыжка ничего не известно, однако по прибытию на место он принял участие в атаке. Во время боя он, однако, казался… изнуренным. Мы ожидали от него совершенно другой реакции.

— Изнуренным? — повторил Хакс, удивленно подняв бровь. Еще одна неожиданность.

— Прошу заметить, сэр, что я не жалуюсь на исход миссии. Всего лишь считаю необходимым сообщить факты вам напрямую.

— Спасибо, капитан. Я крайне признателен вам за проявленную осмотрительность. Если еще раз заметите что-нибудь подобное, доложите мне сразу же, как сможете.

— Конечно, сэр, — сказала Фазма и, дождавшись приказа, вышла из зала.

Следовало вернуться на мостик, но Хакс никак не мог перестать думать о том, что рассказала ему капитан. Отсутствие обороны еще можно было объяснить, но вот гиперпрыжок… Он прошел через всю комнату к консоли и пролистал отчеты, пока не нашел данные о полетах с последней миссии. Системы записывали каждую команду, и необходимая информация нашлась быстро. Корабль дважды переходил в гиперпространство: первый маршрут — к планете, второй — обратный — к «Финалайзеру». Данные о времени первого прыжка были выделены красным.

Предполагаемое время пути: 10.00 часов.

Реальное время пути: 06.34 часов.

Хакс проигнорировал пробежавшую по спине дрожь и безжалостно задавил странное предчувствие, поднявшееся откуда-то из глубины сознания. Система просто дала сбой, попытался убедить он сам себя. Даже лучшая на свете программа не защищена от ошибок. Возможно, Фазма просто не следила за временем так же внимательно, как обычно.

Нужно было возвращаться на мостик. Вместо этого Хакс направился к личным офицерским каютам. Он не сомневался в том, что просто принял происходящее слишком близко к сердцу, решив, что Рен ведет себя тише, двигается медленнее и в принципе кажется куда более усталым, чем когда-либо. Несмотря на то, что он снова начал впадать в приступы ярости и крушить корабль, из него будто бы что-то исчезло. Рен реагировал на все со странными задержками, словно терялся в привычных ситуациях — будто бы никак не мог вспомнить, как вел себя прежде, и тянул время, вспоминая нужную реакцию. Честно говоря, Хакс отправил Рена на миссию в надежде, что тот взбодрится, придет в форму. Проснется. Но если даже Фазма заметила странности его в поведении, — и не где-то еще, а прямо во время сражения — значит, опасения подтверждались. Хаксу следовало вернуться на мостик, не обращать внимания на неясную тревогу — но он больше не мог притворяться. Пришлось признаться — он действительно беспокоился.

Из лифта он вышел в пустой коридор. Замер перед дверью Рена, пытаясь убедить себя в том, что это не обязательно — а потом все же набрал команду на дверной панели, запрашивая разрешение войти. И вместо привычного потока Силы его встретила тишина. Это пугало еще больше — Рен никого не подпускал к двери, если не успевал сначала проверить посетителя. За годы Хакс часто сталкивался с этой его привычкой лично и терпеть не мог прикосновения Силы. Он замер, занеся руку над панелью — возможно, в комнате просто никого не было. Можно было активировать код доступа и проверить. Если Рена здесь нет, другого ответа не потребуется, но если он все же тут… Что ж, иммунитет от вспышек его раздражения Хакс уже заработал, так что еще одной совершенно не боялся.

Вбив код, он подождал, пока система запустится и откроет двери. Темноту комнаты за ними рассеивала лишь тонкая полоса подсветки у потолка. Было бы преуменьшением называть комнату Рена каютой. Оказавшись на «Финалайзере» в первый раз, он потребовал организовать для него замкнутое пространство с минимумом обстановки — кажется, минимализм помогал концентрироваться на Силе. У стены расположились стол со стулом стандартного образца, над ним расположилась консоль, и перед всем этим красовался неизменный пьедестал с пеплом и устроенным сверху шлемом Вейдера. Дверь в освежитель — на противоположной от входа стене. Закрыто. В правом дальнем углу комнаты, в тени, стояла кровать. Хакс медленно подошел к ней — Рен действительно был тут. Лежал полностью одетый, свернувшись на боку рядом со своим шлемом, и спал глубоким сном.

Хакс попытался успокоить себя — конечно же, Рен не заметил его, если спал, во сне использовать Силу не очень-то удобно. Возможно, он ошибался, но так хотя бы получилось приглушить какую-то часть опасений. Нужно было уходить; обсудить сейчас с Реном ничего бы не получилось, но если уж Хакс так далеко зашел, то вполне мог позволить себе задержаться на минуту и просто на него посмотреть. Ему не так часто доводилось увидеть Рена без маски, и разница между настоящим обликом и скрывавшими его черным металлом и сверкающим хромом все так же поражала. Его лицо не отличалось красотой — как и он сам, оно казалось немного нескладным, неправильным. Интересные сами по себе черты сложились не в самую блестящую картинку. А теперь лицо еще и рассекал шрам, хотя Хакс мог разглядеть только самый его краешек — на переносице и дальше, через левый глаз. И даже так Рен выглядел моложе своих лет — невиннее. Хаксу удавалось увидеть его лицо лишь искаженным глубочайшей яростью, глаза — горящими гневом, и еще однажды… Нет, он не хотел сейчас вспоминать то, как тогда, на Старкиллере, обнаружил Рена в крови. Вспоминать его глаза, полные страха. Вместо этого он предпочел смотреть на него сейчас, когда в каждой его черте читались покой и умиротворение. Поражало уже то, что человек такого взрывного характера вообще мог казаться настолько мирным.

Хаксу хотелось протянуть руку, коснуться его, убедиться в том, что перед ним сейчас настоящий человек, а не какая-то странная галлюцинация. И все же он спохватился вовремя — отдернул руку, шагнул назад. Рен не пошевелился, и Хакс вознес хвалу всем силам, которые ему сейчас благоволили. С трудом отвернувшись, он тихо вышел из комнаты и запер за собой дверь.

 

***

Отчеты приходили весь следующий месяц, и список странностей и невероятных случаев, то и дело происходивших на миссиях Рена, достиг такой длины, что Хакс едва успевал найти свободную минуту среди прочих дел и взглянуть на него. Он продолжал отправлять Рена на операции, надеясь тем самым избежать конфликтов на корабле и в то же время обеспечивая успех каждого плана. И все же иногда он не мог не задумываться о том, как происходящее сказывается на боевом духе его войск.

Вспышки гнева Рена, периодически оборачивающиеся очередными разрушениями, его резковатые манеры и яркий темперамент — ко всему этому команда «Финалайзера» уже давно привыкла. Рен всегда был рядом, всегда был настоящим — и, несмотря на Силу, его воспринимали скорее как еще одного командира, заслуживающего уважения. Как просто человека. Иногда команда делала ставки, пытаясь угадать, когда лорд Рен снова дойдет до белого каления и что сломает на этот раз (Хакс даже пару раз принимал участие в этих пари). Штурмовики рассказывали истории о Рене — словно бы тем самым пытались завоевать уважение товарищей: «Однажды я видел, как Рен за шею вздернул человека аж на полтора метра вверх! Только Силой! А я видел, как он выстрел бластера прямо в воздухе остановил!» — но сейчас едва упоминали его. Если речь о нем и заходила, говорившие сразу же понижали голос до шепота, то и дело оглядывались через плечо и собирались разве что по углам корабля.

Сам Хакс не слышал, что они обсуждали, но картина, обрисованная осведомителями из личного состава, сбивала с толку. Произошедшие с Реном изменения становились все более заметными, странности, отмеченные Фазмой, лишь усиливались. Рен исчезал с шаттла во время пути — так, что никто из отряда до самого приземления на месте не мог его найти; столкнувшиеся с ним противники погибали без единой отметины; целые эскадрильи терялись во времени на поле боя, то организуя нападение на врага раньше, чем ожидалось, то оказываясь у цели куда быстрее предполагаемого момента — если Рен был с ними. Он казался призраком — и штурмовики клялись, что порой он исчезал прямо у них на глазах, чтобы спустя мгновение появиться где-то еще.

Капитан Фазма тратила немало сил на то, чтобы пресекать сплетни и не позволять своим солдатам потерять связь с реальностью, но и сама иногда возвращалась с пугающими докладами. Хаксу оставалось только признать, что с Реном действительно что-то происходит — что-то, чего он не понимал.

Эта мысль раздражала — Хакс ненавидел не понимать, ненавидел не знать чего-то. Он едва-едва понял принцип работы Силы, а теперь столкнулся с чем-то новым. Может, способности Рена эволюционировали? Знал ли он сам об этом? Совпадения очень часто не имели под собой причинно-следственных связей, но Хакс не знал, как еще объяснить происходящее. Дело было в Рене, и сразу после того, как тот вернется с разведки, им придется поговорить. Миссия казалась простой, и, когда Хакс оповестил его о назначении, Рен совсем не обрадовался. Он четко дал понять, что считает подобные операции ниже своего уровня, но Хаксу требовалось побыть в одиночестве, чтобы попытаться сопоставить последние странности. Спорили долго — в конце концов, пришлось даже использовать должностные полномочия, чтобы Рен сдался и согласился. В последнее время нормы субординации давались ему все сложнее и все больше раздражали. Согласно распоряжению Сноука он поступал под полное командование Хакса, и подобное положение его совершенно не устраивало. Хорошо хоть на этот раз он ничего не сломал в знак недовольства, перед тем как уйти.

— Сэр, рядом с нами только что вышел из гиперпрыжка корабль.

Хакс моментально напрягся, подошел к консоли. Офицер набрала несколько команд, выводя на экран изображение с боковых камер.

— Судя по всему, это… шаттл Кайло Рена, сэр.

Это действительно был он. Хакс в изумлении уставился на экран — отряд вылетел всего пару часов назад, они просто не могли вернуться так быстро — даже если отправились в обратный путь сразу же, как добрались до цели.

— От них не приходило сообщений? — спросил он.

— Отрицательно. Мы попытались выйти с ними на связь, но ответа не последовало, сэр. — Офицер посмотрела на него — ей было очевидно неуютно. — Двигатели заглушены, сэр.

— Передайте дежурным в доках, чтобы забрали корабль на борт, — сказал Хакс и, задумавшись на минуту, добавил: — Я сам спущусь, чтобы все проверить. Пусть до моего прихода к нему никто не притрагивается.

— Да, сэр.

Хакс оставил ее передавать приказы и отправился к докам. Голова шла кругом, разум изо всех сил пытался найти объяснение внезапному возвращению корабля. В этом не было никакого смысла, а в памяти раз за разом всплывал все растущий список странных событий, связанных с Реном.

«Иногда он исчезает, и его не могут найти…»

От волнения подскочил пульс. Хакс попытался собраться с мыслями, приглушить волнение — зачем строить предположения, тем более такие смелые, если он получит все ответы, поднявшись на корабль и увидев все своими глазами. Зачем тревожиться о том, что он, возможно, обнаружит…

Он добрался до доков, как раз когда шаттл Рена установили на пол. Темный, бесшумный — что-то жутковатое сквозило в каждой его изящной линии, в самой окружавшей его атмосфере — такой ощутимой, что Хакс почти видел ее, пока шел к кораблю. По его приказу техники опустили трап, и он поднялся на борт в сопровождении пары штурмовиков.

Внутри было прохладно, и воздух казался застоявшимся. Свет шел только от аварийных полос у пола и на потолке — все помещение тонуло в неверном бледно-голубом сиянии. Непонятно, почему, но все вокруг словно подернулось расплывчатой дымкой, белым шумом на периферии зрения. Тишина оглушала.

Первый труп обнаружился у самого входа — штурмовик лежал на спине, неестественно изогнув конечности. Хакс переступил тело — осторожно, чтобы не задеть следующее. Третий мертвец свернулся калачиком у задних сидений. Тела всей команды были разбросаны по кораблю — кого-то прислонили к стене, а один из штурмовиков распластался на оружейной консоли. Чем глубже они заходили, тем холоднее становилось, и, несмотря на все усиливающееся беспокойство, каждый новый шаг Хакса был неувереннее предыдущего. Найдут ли они Рена на корабле? Хакс понятия не имел, как отреагирует, если Рен тут. И если его здесь нет.

Ответ он получил, добравшись до кабины пилота. Сам пилот развалился на сидении — его руки окоченели и застыли, голова запрокинулась. Место второго пилота занимал Рен.

На короткий, ужасающий миг Хакс решил, что он мертв.

Не дыша, он поспешил к Рену. Тот сгорбился в своем кресле, уткнулся головой в консоль перед собой; одной рукой он сжимал рычаг управления кораблем. Дыхания не было. Едва сдерживая дрожь, Хакс протянул руку и тронул Рена за плечо.

Кажется, сердце почти остановилось, когда тот вдруг дернулся и выпрямился, упал на спинку кресла. А потом глубоко, судорожно вздохнул, еще раз и еще.

— Рен? — осмелился заговорить Хакс, не сводя с него глаз. Ответа не последовало — он даже не пошевелился, и Хакс окликнул его снова, на этот раз громче:

— Рен.

Тот вздрогнул, а потом медленно повернулся на звук голоса.

— Где… — выдохнул он спустя мгновение — скорее, едва слышно прошептал.

— Ты вернулся на «Финалайзер». Что случилось?

— Что… случилось… — медленно повторил Рен. Казалось, еще немного — и он потеряет сознание. Держать голову прямо он, видимо, не мог, и она неумолимо клонилась вниз.

— На корабле, Рен, — прозвучало нетерпеливо, и Хакс ничего не мог с этим поделать. — Что случилось на корабле?

— Что случилось? — переспросил Рен, на этот раз чуть быстрее, но слова все еще давались ему с трудом. — Что-то… случилось?

— Да, случи… — Хакс оборвал себя, сообразив, что ничего не добьется. Рен его не понимал — он обмяк в кресле и не двигался, словно бы все силы его оставили.

— Пойдем, поговорим, когда выберемся отсюда, — сказал Хакс. Получилось резче, чем хотелось. Тяжелая атмосфера корабля давила, грозясь обрушиться на него и расплющить под собой.

Рен ответил не сразу — он говорил медленно и с очевидным усилием. Опершись на подлокотники, он с трудом поднялся на ноги и замер на месте, едва заметно покачнулся. И посмотрел на Хакса, словно ждал от него приказаний.

— Тебе нужно в медицинский отсек, — сказал тот.

— Нет. — Слова тянулись, но ответ был четким и решительным.

— С тобой что-то не так, — рявкнул Хакс. — Тебе нужен врач.

Рен склонил голову — словно прислушивался к чему-то.

— Нет, — твердо повторил он и, запинаясь, прошел мимо Хакса. — Я… пойду к себе…

Раздражение и тревога усиливались с каждой секундой. Хакс пошел следом, пытаясь сообразить, как именно затащить этого упрямого идиота в медотсек. Задача казалась легкой — Рен выглядел смертельно уставшим и двигался мучительно медленно и немного раскоординировано. К счастью, штурмовики, поднявшиеся с ним на борт, успели к этому моменту убрать с дороги трупы — в таком состоянии Рен ни за что бы не смог их обойти. Ему едва удавалось идти прямо по пустому коридору, и на трапе Хакс догнал его и пошел рядом, боясь, что тот споткнется и рухнет вниз.

— Скажите медикам, пусть проведут все возможные тесты над трупами, — приказал он офицеру, дожидавшемуся снаружи шаттла. — И назначьте команду техников, которые проверят шаттл. Как только что-нибудь узнаете — докладывайте сразу.

Не дожидаясь подтверждения, он развернулся к Рену. Тот не успел уйти далеко, и Хакс быстро с ним поравнялся. Решив не начинать очередной спор, он просто пошел рядом с сонно ковыляющим вперед Реном. Придется воспользоваться лифтом, и как только они до него доберутся, Хакс позаботится о том, чтобы двери открылись на нужном этаже. Он понятия не имел, что произошло на шаттле, но то, что убило всю команду, все еще влияло на Рена — и Хакс не позволил бы ему умереть от чего-то, что с легкостью поддавалось лечению.

Судьба, конечно, распорядилась так, чтобы в каждом коридоре им встречались люди, наблюдавшие за ними с любопытством и некоторой опаской. Хакс прекрасно понимал, почему — обычно угрожающий и подвижный, Рен сейчас горбился и едва переставлял ноги, качаясь на ходу. Слушать потом бесконечную — неизбежную — болтовню совершенно не хотелось. Повезло, что никто не попытался зайти с ними в лифт, и, как только двери закрылись, Хакс потянулся к панели, чтобы выбрать медицинский отсек. Краем глаза он заметил, как Рен сделал какое-то движение, а потом вдруг чужие пальцы опустились ему на запястье — легли, почти не надавив; сам Рен продолжал молчать, только дышал все так же рвано и тяжело, но у Хакса задрожала рука. Что-то коснулось его — что-то, подобное Силе, но гораздо темнее всего, с чем он когда-либо сталкивался. Ощущение исчезло до того, как он успел на нем сфокусироваться, оставило после себя лишь едва ощутимое беспокойство. Следовало отвести Рена в медицинский отсек — но пальцы поднялись сами собой, выбрали этаж выше — тот, на котором располагались офицерские личные каюты. А потом Рен убрал руку.

Хакс не сомневался в том, что допускает ошибку — но в глубине его сознания уже зарождался страх. Может, с Реном и правда происходило что-то страшное, что-то неисправимое. Может, с этого дня все станет только хуже, пока он окончательно не потеряет себя. От одной только мысли, что Рен и правда может оказаться настолько… смертным, пробирала дрожь. Хакс не знал, справится ли, если его догадки подтвердятся — он и не заметил, что так отчаянно вцепился в надежду на то, что Рен станет прежним — тем, кого Хакс знал когда-то. Он предпочел бы разбираться с дюжинами отчетов об изрубленном оборудовании и разрушенных комнатах, с перепуганной насмерть командой, чем знать, что Рен уже никогда не будет самим собой.

Столкнувшись с Реном в таком его состоянии, Хакс окончательно потерял даже те крохи контроля над собственными эмоциями, что были у него прежде. Вновь они всколыхнулись в глубине его сознания, вновь укрыли волной, забирая все внимание, и чем сильнее он беспокоился, тем четче понимал, что не может ничего с собой поделать. Он никогда не видел Рена таким беспомощным. Тот воплощал в себе силу, мощь и, пусть даже не всегда мог контролировать их, все же удерживал баланс, а его присутствие невозможно было игнорировать. Эта черта — одна из многих — привлекала Хакса и удерживала его внимание, несмотря на то, что он ненавидел тягу Рена к разрушению и хаосу. Смотреть же на то, как тот плетется по коридору, осторожно вымеряя каждый шаг, и все равно едва удерживается на ногах, было откровенно больно.

Одна только мысль, что его в таком состоянии увидит еще кто-то, казалась невыносимой, поэтому он поймал Рена за руку и повел его, помогая идти быстрее. В итоге они все же добрались до каюты — Хакса едва ли не била дрожь, а Рен тяжело хватало ртом воздух.

Открыв дверь кодом повышенного доступа, он пропустил Рена вперед и вошел следом за ним.

Тот сделал несколько шагов и надолго замер, а потом медленно повернул голову, оглядываясь вокруг. Хакс держался позади и не торопил, позволяя ему осознать новую обстановку. Он не знал, как помочь, как достучаться до него, как вернуть. От ощущения собственной беспомощности становилось гадко.

— Где?.. — спросил Рен после долгой паузы. Видимо, он был совсем дезориентирован.

— Это… твоя комната, Рен, — ответил Хакс, стараясь изо всех сил, чтобы голос не дрожал. Он не понимал, что произошло — и отдал бы многое, чтобы то, этого всего никогда не случалось. Чтобы не видеть этого не-Рена — они никогда не разговаривали вот так прежде. Все пошло неправильно.

— Моя, — медленно произнес Рен и неловко шагнул к столу. Опустил ладони на столешницу, провел подушечками пальцев по краям — словно пытался изучить ее на ощупь. А потом отнял руки от стола и потянулся к шлему. Сняв его, он преувеличенно осторожно положил на стол. Хакс взглянул Рену в лицо — и увидел, как бесконтрольно мечется его взгляд. Из уголка губ по подбородку тянулась тонкая ниточка крови. Хакс едва сдержался, чтобы не подойти к нему — оставаться на месте и только смотреть не было сил.

Видимо, без маски ощутив себя чуть увереннее, Рен оглядел и остальную комнату. Подошел к пьедесталу, прикоснулся к пеплу и положил руку на шлем, задумчиво нахмурился. Кивнув собственным мыслям, он медленно отошел в сторону и снова обернулся, заметался взглядом по голым стенам.

— Рен, — позвал Хакс. И на этот раз его голос дрожал. Он дал ему время на то, чтобы отреагировать, а сам попытался собраться с силами. Рен будто бы во сне повернулся к нему, едва заметно покачнулся.

— Генерал, — выдохнул он с ноткой знакомого сарказма в голосе, хотя лицо его оставалось все таким же безучастным.

Это хороший знак, сказал Хакс себе. Рен обращался к нему по званию только тогда, когда хотел позлить. Этот знак должен быть хорошим — Хакс отказывался воспринимать его иначе.

— Что произошло? — спросил он медленно, на случай, если сознание Рена сейчас работало с теми же паузами, что и тело.

— Что… что-то произошло? — спросил он с искренним удивлением. Он пытался сфокусировать взгляд на Хаксе, но никак не мог справиться с собственными глазами.

— На миссии, Рен. — Хакс едва сдерживал нетерпение. — На корабле.

Рен поднял руку к голове, осторожно коснулся виска. Покачал головой и не ответил.

— Что случилось с отрядом? — Хакс не сдавался. Если постараться, можно было сделать вид, что внутри все сжималось от злости за потерянных солдат и провал миссии, а не потому что видеть Рена в таком состоянии казалось мукой. — Почему они мертвы?

— Что? — Рен все же сфокусировал на нем взгляд, распахнул глаза в шоке. Запнувшись, он отшатнулся назад и едва успел вцепиться в пьедестал. — Мертвы?

— Да. — Хакс мерно дышал и контролировал голос. В конце концов, он был командующим офицером. — Мертвы, Рен.

— О нет, — глухо прошептал тот в ответ.

— Что случилось? — настойчиво повторил Хакс.

— Я… Я не знаю, — Рен заговорил быстрее, очевидно, приходя в себя. Правда, он все еще не мог задержать взгляд на чем-то одном и переступал с ноги на ногу, словно бы пытаясь найти равновесие.

— Что значит «не знаешь»?

— Я не помню, — ответил он, и в глаза его мелькнуло что-то очень похожее на страх. — Я не помню, как вернулся обратно.

— Ты управлял полетом, — твердо сказал Хакс. Рен затряс головой.

— Нет, я не… Не могу вспомнить, — в его голосе появились панические нотки. — Я не могу…

— Должно быть, ты потерял память из-за того же, что убило штурмовиков, — протянул Хакс, обращаясь скорее к самому себе, чем к Рену. Ему требовалось найти объяснение — логичное и реалистичное.

— Мы добрались до заданного места, — отчаянно пробормотал Рен. — Разведчики собрали информацию, мы вышли на связь с осведомителем и вернулись…

— О чем ты? — бросил Хакс, от расстройства получилось слишком резко. — Как вы вообще успели? Вы едва вылетели с корабля!

— Что? — Рен дрожал, и Хакс четко это видел. В его и без того гудящем рое эмоций начал закручиваться спиралью леденящий страх.

— Вы улетели четыре часа назад, — выдавил он с трудом.

Испуг в глаза Рена превратился в откровенный ужас. Он мертвенно побледнел, едва удерживаясь на трясущихся ногах.

— Нет, — выдохнул он, кажется, даже не пытаясь ответить Хаксу. Тот вдруг осознал — его даже не видят. Взгляд Рена расфокусировался, зрачок вдруг расширился, заняв всю радужку. Он запнулся, не сходя с места, ухватился за пьедестал, чтобы не упасть. Хакс не выдержал и шагнул к нему, поймал за плечи, не давая рухнуть на пол.

— Что-то странное произошло, — четко повторил он, осторожно удерживаясь на расстоянии вытянутой руки, хотя все в нем требовало прижать Рена к себе и не отпускать, пока его не перестанет бить дрожь, а ужас во взгляде не растает. — Например, утечка газа. Может, ты только вообразил миссию, недостаток кислорода вполне мог привести к таким последствиям.

Кажется, его слова мало помогали. Рен все еще дрожал в его руках, как лист на ветру. Выносить это было совершенно невозможно — Хакс и так потерял контроль, поддался всем чувствам, которым не следовало. Надо было заставить Рена пойти в медотсек, и тогда этой пытки — видеть его таким — удалось бы избежать. Сломленный, слабый, испуганный — Хакс его почти не узнавал. Нужно было уходить, пока предательские эмоции не толкнули его на что-нибудь, о чем он потом пожалеет.

— Отдохни, — попросил он почти безнадежно, осторожно подводя Рена к кровати, — потом все обсудим.

— Прости, — пробормотал тот, снова забывшись. Он все еще искал что-то взглядом, а потом поднял руки, дотронулся до ладоней Хакса, все еще лежащих у него на плечах. — Прости. Я заставил тебя волноваться, но я не… Не знаю, как… Не знаю…

Он тяжело опустился на кровать, не отпуская руку Хакса. Рен попытался встретиться с ним взглядом, но Хакс упорно отводил глаза, прикусив язык, чтобы ничего не ответить. У кого из них больше дрожали пальцы — он не знал.

— Пожалуйста, останься, — голос Рена тоже дрожал от волнения. Он чуть сжал ладонь Хакса в своей. — Пожалуйста… Когда ты тут, мне легче. Я ощущаю… твои эмоции, это помогает — знать, что кому-то не все равно.

Паника кольнула, разбежалась по телу сотней иголок. Хакс застыл. Нет, Рен имел в виду совсем не то, что подумал Хакс, он просто не мог, но все же слов оказалось достаточно, чтобы отступить от опасной границы, которую он чуть было не перешел. Поэтому он аккуратно, но твердо высвободил ладонь из рук Рена.

— Меня ждут дела, — сказал Хакс так спокойно, как только смог, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как от вернувшегося во взгляд Рена страха его самого вновь прошибло болью. — Мне надо идти.

— Нет, пожалуйста, — Рен протянул руку, Хакс отшатнулся, — пожалуйста. Все так…. Я еще ничего не чувствую, я не… Не уходи. Не уходи, прошу. Когда ты здесь, я лучше ощущаю реальность.

Хакс почти остался — если вид ослабевшего, едва волочащего ноги Рена стал для него ударом, то слышать его мольбы о помощи было невыносимо почти физически. Сейчас, под градом эмоций, он едва удерживал контроль, но все же не мог позволить им диктовать ему, что делать дальше. На военной сцене нет места чувствам, напомнил он себе. Он не проиграет им, не сейчас, когда от его способности оценивать общую картину зависит столь многое. Нет, сегодня он и так совершил достаточно ошибок.

Не произнеся больше ни слова, Хакс повернулся и вышел из каюты — и сожаление следовало за ним по пятам.

 

***

Вскрытие изъятых с корабля тел не показало ничего странного. Проверка на токсичность дала отрицательный результат, следов механических повреждений тоже не обнаружили. Состояние здоровья и физические параметры погибших на момент смерти были практически идеальными. Складывалось впечатление, что целый отряд абсолютно здоровых мужчин и женщин просто вдруг прекратил жить — без единой на то причины.

Техники смогли восстановить данные о полете, подтвердившие показания Рена — гиперпрыжок к планете, время остановки и обратный прыжок к кораблю были исполнительно задокументированы. Спустя где-то десять секунд после второго перехода в гиперпространство система отключилась, и выяснить, что произошло потом, не удалось. Информация, собранная разведкой и полученная от осведомителей, тоже оказалась верной.

И все же кое-что необычное они нашли — команда, занимавшаяся уборкой шаттла, обнаружила странные пятна слизи в нескольких местах. Анализы тоже ничего не дали — ее химический состав не совпадал ни с одним известным на данный момент веществом.

 

***

Следующие недели Хаксу удавалось избегать лишних разговоров с Реном. Тот в рекордные сроки пришел себя после произошедшего на шаттле и уже на следующий день вернулся к тому, что в последнее время стало его новой нормой поведения. Вспоминая собственную реакцию, Хакс чувствовал себя полным идиотом. Он вновь поклялся никогда больше не руководствоваться эмоциями и старался держаться подальше от Рена — и от соблазна отказаться от своего решения. В любом случае, дел хватало, и поскольку Хакс решил больше не отпускать Рена на миссии во избежание очередных несчастных случаев, то и контактировать с ним в принципе не было никакой необходимости. Самого Хакса такое положение дел абсолютно устраивало — а вот Рена раздражало. Через несколько дней после злополучной миссии он взял за привычку составлять Хаксу компанию во время обхода корабля — держался поодаль, но даже не пытался скрыть свое присутствие, то и дело мелькал где-то на периферии зрения. Просто был. Когда стало очевидно, что Хакс продолжает его игнорировать и признает его присутствие, только когда это абсолютно необходимо, Рен сменил стратегию и стал вести себя куда более вызывающе. И перестал сдерживать вспышки ярости окончательно. Хакс чуть не заработал аневризму, обнаружив руины, в которые превратился его любимый конференц-зал. Картину разрушения завершала красноречиво расчерченная крест-накрест консоль с еще алыми оплавленными краями. Только безграничная выдержка удержала его тогда от того, чтобы немедленно выследить Рена и самолично вытолкать в воздушный шлюз.

Когда же Хакс не отреагировал должным образом даже на это, Рен все-таки признал поражение и предоставил ему передышку. Как бы ни хотелось, чтобы обманчивое спокойствие продержалось подольше, оно, подобно всем хорошим вещам, было обречено закончиться. Силы Сопротивления перехватили базу Первого Порядка на планете Марат-5 и готовились атаковать и наземные силы. На утреннем совещании совета было единогласно решено отправить на планету дополнительные войска и отвоевать базу. Капитану Фазме поручили руководство миссией, и она в свою очередь попросила включить в состав отряда Рена. Все остальные офицеры ее поддержали.

Рен, конечно же, на совещании не присутствовал.

Хакс тихо выругался себе под нос и отправил ему очередное сообщение — и снова безрезультатно. Стоило поручить кому-нибудь разыскать его и передать назначение на задание. Вряд ли нашелся бы офицер, горевший желанием взяться за это поручение. Раньше ему казалось, что попытки экипажа держаться от Рена подальше шли на пользу — по крайней мере, тот не срывался ни с того ни с сего и не использовал Силу на невинных жертвах, попадавшихся под руку. Но сейчас, когда Рен вдруг окончательно перестал принимать участие в жизни экипажа, его слава корабельного призрака превратила здоровые опасения в настоящий страх. Ходили слухи, что рядом с Реном время сходило с ума, электроника отключалась и ломалась, а из его комнаты то и дело доносились странные звуки — и это тоже не сильно помогало.

Хакс придерживался мнения, что все слухи были лишь пустой болтовней — сплетнями, преувеличениями, паранойей. Бессмысленной, безосновательной и недоказуемой. И если даже он сам, проходя мимо каюты Рена, слышал иногда странные звуки, похожие то на шепот тысячи голосов, то на приглушенный, далекий рев — что ж. В конце концов, он понятия не имел, чем Рен занимается в своей комнате. Так что все было возможно.

И все же от осознания того, что его придется найти, чтобы передать приказ, по спине побежали мурашки. Он подумал было на миг, что может этого не делать — просто закрыть глаза на проблему, а потом переложить вину на Рена, ведь тот сам не принял сообщение. И представил, как это выглядит со стороны — генерал, который не справляется со своими подчиненными (а Рен был одним из них, как бы ни делал вид, что это не так). Допустить подобное Хаксу не позволяла гордость.

А потому он просто сжал зубы покрепче и отправился на поиски Рена. Хакс понятия не имел, где стоит его искать — все его невыносимые чувства к нему, скопившиеся за много лет, представляли собой подборку практически бесполезных на практике фактов. Тем не менее, некоторые из них можно было использовать в самых неожиданных ситуациях — например, прямо сейчас. Для начала Хакс убедился в том, что в последнее время Рен не активировал дверную панель своей каюты. Кроме того, он знал, что тот теперь отказался от привычки бродить по кораблю так же, как и прежде, а значит, предположить, куда он пошел, было не так уж трудно. Хакс поднялся на один из верхних этажей и пошел по левому коридору. Корабельные обсерватории, расположенные в боковых отсеках, использовались в качестве комнат отдыха для экипажа и штурмовиков. Он и сам заглядывал сюда — раньше, когда работы было меньше. Как оказалось, эти комнаты все еще использовали, как и тогда, и даже сейчас в каждой из них были люди — разговаривали, отдыхали, наслаждались видом неба. Это не могло не радовать — Хакс требовал от своих войск строгого соблюдения дисциплины и режима, но не в ущерб здоровью. От перенапряженных, подавленных солдат Первому Порядку толку не было — уставшие люди допускали ошибки, срывались и приносили куда больше проблем, чем пользы.

«И Рен — лучший тому пример», — с горечью отметил Хакс.

В комнатах по левому борту Рен не обнаружился, и Хакс перешел к помещениям по правому борту. Первое оказалось переполнено, но третья по счету обсерватория должна была стать именно той, которую Хакс искал — это он почувствовал почти сразу. Вход в нее отличался от остальных — ярко-красная рама обрамляла прозрачные двери вдвое выше прочих, но Хакс понял, что выбрал правильно, еще не заглядывая внутрь. Даже на расстоянии нескольких шагов он буквально чувствовал что-то темное, тяжелое в атмосфере — воздух вокруг сгущался так, что, казалось, к нему можно было прикоснуться. Хакс не остановился — он уже знал, как ощущается Сила Рена во время перепадов его настроения, а потом направился прямо к дверям. Те разъехались в стороны, и он осторожно вошел в едва освещенную комнату. Воздух внутри казался еще плотнее — обволакивал пеленой с каждым шагом. Хакс едва заметно скривился — ощущение всегда казалось ему неприятным — и подошел к Рену, замершему у огромного обзорного окна.

— Чего ты хочешь? — заговорил тот первым, едва повернув голову. Его голос ничего не выражал, но воздух вокруг них задрожал почти ощутимо. Раньше такого не было — и Хакс подобного не ожидал. Воздух закручивался тугими петлями, корчился и извивался, как живой. Хакс остановился, замер, стараясь не показать неуверенности, внезапно заполнившей разум.

— У тебя новое задание, — коротко сказал он. Рен резко рассмеялся.

— Правда? — Он повернулся к Хаксу полностью. Воздух вновь содрогнулся.

— Капитану Фазме потребуется ваша помощь на миссии по возвращению базы на Марате-5. — Хакс удержался от того, чтобы отступить назад — воздух вокруг него все еще вел себя, словно живое существо. Если именно в это эволюционировали силы Рена, если это его новый способ запугивать людей, Хаксу придется доказать, что на него он не действует. Идти на поводу у Рена он не собирался.

— Мне что, вытянуться по стойке смирно и пойти в строй? — буквально прорычал Рен. Перепады его голоса казались странными — звуковой модуль и раньше добавлял в него механические ноты, но сейчас он звучал особенно холодно. Хакс его едва узнавал.

— Можешь заодно и коммуникатор включить, — раздраженно добавил он.

— Я хотел, чтобы меня не тревожили. — Голос стал еще глубже, завился пружиной в зыбком воздухе — если раньше Хаксу лишь казалось, что к нему можно прикоснуться, то сейчас он практически убедился в своей правоте. Рен сжал кулак, и на самом краю его силуэта вдруг мелькнуло… что-то. Первой мыслью был лед, разбегающийся по оконному стеклу, тонкие, филигранные узоры мороза, но образ пропал до того, как Хаксу удалось на нем сосредоточиться. Воздух сгустился так, что вдохнуть не получалось, неизвестно почему всколыхнувшаяся волна паники звенела предупреждением. Бояться было нечего — Рен, погруженная в сумрак комната, россыпь звезд за окном. Хакс видел все это не раз — и никогда прежде так не реагировал. Взгляду не за что было зацепиться — все шло как обычно, но обострившиеся чувства практически кричали об опасности, разлитой по ожившему воздуху. Хакс невольно задумался, не рано ли счел ходившие по кораблю слухи пустой глупостью. Возможно, у тех, кто рассказывал жуткие истории, были на то причины.

— Вылет назначен на пятнадцать ноль ноль, — повторил он. Ему показалось, или слова и правда дались с трудом? — И ты отправляешься вместе с отрядом.

— Ты не будешь приказывать мне, как какому-нибудь штурмовику, — огрызнулся Рен. Вокруг него снова что-то замерцало — сильнее, ярче, и на этот раз Хакс предельно четко увидел, как пространство рядом с Реном пошло трещинами — призрачными и в то же время ослепительно-белыми в темноте комнаты.

— Пятнадцать ноль ноль, Рен. — Он изо всех сил делал вид, что все еще контролирует ситуацию, хотя паника тянула нервы, обостряя чувства. Хакс аккуратно развернулся на каблуках и направился к дверям, остановившись лишь для того, чтобы бросить через плечо: — И на этот раз постарайся вернуть моих людей живыми.

Воздух опасно затрещал — громко, будто бы прямо в комнате ударила молния, и воздух резко потеплел. Хакс не отрывал взгляд от двери — оставалось всего несколько шагов, и он не позволил бы Рену запугать его. Не сейчас. Но ярость его все еще звенела в воздухе, такая непривычная и новая — Хакс никогда такого не видел. Едва не запнувшись, он все же вышел в коридор и почти удивился, что Рен не использовал Силу и не втащил его обратно в обсерваторию, схватив за шею, как делал это с прочими членами экипажа. По крайней мере, когда-то давно, в самом начале службы. Хакс не знал, что изменилось, что заставило его остановиться, но надеялся, что Рен не решит вернуться к старым привычкам сейчас. На то, чтобы разбираться еще и с этим, самообладания бы просто не хватило.

И все же Рен не остановил его, и Хакс вышел в коридор с таким ощущением, будто выбрался из ямы сарлакка. Он коротко кивнул поприветствовавшим его штурмовикам и прошел прямо к лифту, сохраняя видимость спокойствия. Но стоило ему только остаться в кабине одному, как его пробила крупная дрожь, дыхание участилось — тело все же поддалось панике, едва не захватившей его в обсерватории. Он все еще не понимал собственную реакцию, но ничего не мог с ней сделать — она будто шла откуда-то из глубины, не поддавалась контролю, и успокоиться никак не получалось. Ужас вернулся, стоило вспомнить, каким осязаемым был гнев Рена, как он сворачивался вокруг него кольцами — душными, непривычно тяжелыми. Хакс раз за разом повторял себе, что ему не раз удавалось осадить Рена, что тот никогда не пытался причинить ему вред, но ничто не помогало. Основные инстинкты сигналили об опасности, страх рождался, кажется, прямо в подсознании — а он даже не знал, чего именно боится.

Отчеты приходили стабильно, и, насколько Хакс мог судить, операция на Марате-5 шла успешно, на стороне Первого Порядка жертв почти не было. Наземные силы занимались обороной зданий, что позволило бы уменьшить расходы на возведение новых. Однако миссия затягивалась, и перехватить базу им пока не удалось.

Спустя семнадцать часов после первой волны атаки, база все же перешла под командование Первого Порядка. Потери составляли не более пятнадцати процентов — на целых десять ниже предполагаемых, а вдобавок ко всему им удалось взять в плен нескольких офицеров Сопротивления. Миссия обернулась громким успехом, и в каюту Хакс вернулся, даже не скрывая своего удовлетворения. С мостика он ушел, только когда первые из возвращающихся на «Финалайзер» кораблей успешно прибыли в доки. Не раз за годы службы он сдавал смену за сменой без перерывов, но последние сутки выдались напряженными, и стресс начинал сказываться. Хакс зашел в лифт, предвкушая заслуженную возможность провести ближайшие восемь часов в постели.

Но все надежды на благословенный полноценный сон рассеялись, стоило ему выйти на нужном этаже. Непонятные звуки разносились по коридору — низкие неразборчивые голоса, странные хрипы и рык отдавались эхом в пустоте. На стенах плясали тени от зловеще мигающих ламп. Хакс медленно пошел по коридору; с каждым шагом жуткая какофония становился все громче. Естественно, шум шел из каюты Рена. И пусть от него становилось неуютно, очередной приступ острой тревоги вызвал не он, а пятна крови на полу перед дверью. Рен вернулся — и был ранен.

Шум не стихал — наоборот, к прежнему рыку и голосам добавились еще и пронзительные крики. Сердце забилось быстрее — Хаксу показалось, что он узнал среди них голос самого Рена. Дверь перед ним содрогнулась, словно бы сотрясаемая ураганом, в каюте что-то упало на пол с громким стуком, влившимся в новую череду ужасающих воплей. Хакс и представить себе не мог, что происходит там, внутри. Разрываемый беспокойством, он все же дотянулся до панели и дрожащими пальцами ввел код разблокировки двери.

Раздался щелчок — дверные створки отсоединились друг от друга и с шипением разъехались в стороны.

Его встретила тишина. Освещение было включено, но судорожно мигало — как и в коридоре, отчего все помещение казалось ненастоящим. Отпечатки на полу перед Хаксом смазались, и кровавые пятна тянулись к темной фигуре у противоположной стены комнаты. Рен — это не мог быть никто другой — стоял спиной к двери, но Хакс и так узнал его — волосы, широкие плечи, очертания фигуры. И все же что-то казалось странным — сфокусировать на нем взгляд не получалось, линии силуэта оставались зыбкими, нечеткими. От всей этой ситуации тело снова загудело пока еще слабой паникой. Хакс действительно считал себя куда крепче и выносливее, но игнорировать суматошную путаницу мыслей просто не мог.

Но он уже решился войти в комнату и не собирался отступать. Очень медленно Хакс шагнул вперед, переступил небрежно сброшенную на пол одежду. Дверь за ним вновь зашипела, закрывшись. Рен судорожно повел плечами и обернулся на звук.

— Ты… — прозвучало хрипло. Он едва ли не задыхался — и, без сомнений, злился. Хакс облизнул пересохшие вдруг губы и выпрямился.

— Ты ранен, — начал он, но очередной нечеловеческий хрип его прервал. Рен развернулся к нему лицом, и только сейчас, снова получив возможность четко его видеть, Хакс осознал, насколько размытым он казался прежде. Без рубашки, со стекающей по рукам и груди кровью, с гневным взглядом, Рен выглядел невероятно опасным. Диким.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — зарычал он. В пульсирующем жаром воздухе каюты разливался запах озона и серы.

— Тебе нужно в медотсек, — спокойно продолжил Хакс.

— Нет! — Рен практически закричал, и воздух вдруг обрел плоть, моментально вцепился в Хакса, не позволяя пошевелиться. Спустя мгновение он отлетел назад, словно бы его толкнула гигантская ладонь, и ударился о дверь так, что дыхание перехватило. Паника затмила собой все, мешала думать — получалось лишь чувствовать. Несколько долгих мгновений он не мог пошевелиться, прижатый к жесткому металлу невидимой силой.

— Нет, нет, — Рен отшатнулся назад, схватился за голову, взвыл, — нет, я не хотел… Я не хотел этого…

Удерживающая Хакса сила исчезла; он сполз по двери, чтобы не рухнуть на колени, уперся ладонями в пол, стараясь подавить дрожь, и судорожно вздохнул. Лампы освещения перестали мигать и засияли обычным ровным светом. Рен все еще сжимал голову руками и смотрел на Хакса как-то странно — тоскливо, даже жалобно, слово пытался извиниться одним только взглядом.

— Я не собирался так делать, Хакс, — повторил он с дрожью в голосе.

— Ты чем-то расстроен, — прохрипел тот в ответ, не успев восстановить дыхание — нужно было говорить, чтобы отвлечься от того, что только что произошло. — Но все же не стоит истекать кровью, забившись в каюту. Для таких случаев у нас есть полностью оборудованный медицинский отсек.

— Нет, — простонал Рен, яростно затряс головой. Уронив сжатые кулаки, он зашагал по комнате. — Я справлюсь сам.

— Ты ранен, — повторил Хакс. Сейчас, когда свет больше не мигал, он мог разглядеть засевшую в руках Рена шрапнель. Особенно крупный осколок торчал у него из груди с правой стороны. — Тебе нужен врач.

Рен рассмеялся — почти маниакально. Одним четким движением он схватил торчащую из руки железку и выдернул ее. Хакс в ужасе рванулся вперед, когда Рен повторил то же самое со вторым осколком, торчащим из той же руки, а потом и с третьим из другой. Окровавленный металл остался валяться на полу.

— Хватит! Ты в своем уме? — в отчаянии воскликнул Хакс. Рен тяжело посмотрел на него, а потом потянулся к осколку, засевшему в груди.

— Нет! — Страх за Рена сводил с ума. Нежели он пытается покончить с собой? Что на него нашло? Смотреть на это было невозможно. Рен истекал кровью, — снова — и вынести это Хакс просто не мог. Произошло и так слишком много всего, и без того истончившийся самоконтроль грозился рассыпаться окончательно.

С минуту Рен просто смотрел на него с абсолютно нечитаемым выражением лица. А потом медленно опустил руку. Не то чтобы это сильно утешало — что-то в его взгляде, слишком цепком, не позволяло расслабиться.

— Подойди, — почти мягко позвал Рен. Совсем недавно его голос звучал совершенно иначе — такая явная, разница резала слух.

— Что? — хрипло переспросил Хакс. Его била дрожь, проходящая волнами по всему телу.

— Подойди, Хакс, — повторил Рен. Он произносил его имя знакомо, почти с нежностью. Несмотря на царящий вокруг хаос, это успокаивало. Собравшись с силами, Хакс шагнул к нему, остановился. Вблизи рана выглядела еще страшнее — острый кусок искореженного металла глубоко засел в мышцах. Кровь скапливалась у неровных краев разорванной кожи, медленными струйками стекала вниз.

— Вот так, — произнес Рен, взял Хакса за руку и осторожно положил его пальцы на осколок. — Сделай это сам.

— Ты обезумел, — неверяще выдохнул тот. Он попытался было выдернуть ладонь, но Рен сжал его руку, потянул на себя так, что Хакс, споткнувшись, шагнул ему навстречу. Стиснув зубы, он прорычал: — Я не буду. Отпусти.

— Ну же. — Дыхание Рена сбилось, глаза странно сияли. Он прижал ладонь Хакса к куску железа и добавил: — Давай, и потом я пойду в медотсек.

Хакс взглянул на него с опаской и снова сосредоточился на шрапнели.

— Можешь отказаться, — ровно продолжил Рен. — Тогда я вытащу осколок сам и в медотсек не пойду.

— Да что на тебя нашло? — выдохнул Хакс. Голова гудела от переполнявших ее эмоций — слишком много тревоги, страха, а теперь еще и раздражения. Ну почему все поступки Рена были настолько омерзительно-иррациональными?

Рен молчал, удерживая его взгляд. Другого выхода просто не было. Если Хаксу не хочется, чтобы Рен истек кровью, потерял сознание и, возможно, умер, придется сделать то, о чем его попросили. Он неловко схватился за край осколка, задышал чаще. От происходящего голова шла кругом. Даже через кожу перчатки металл казался холодным. Сжав зубы, он уперся ладонью Рену в грудь рядом с раной. Тот выпустил его запястье, и Хакс поудобнее перехватил осколок — и выдернул его одним сильным движением. Влажное хлюпанье, с которым металл вышел из плоти, плеск полившейся на пол крови — все эти звуки стали последней каплей. Впервые в жизни Хаксу стало дурно от вида ран, душный металлический запах кружил голову. Осколок шрапнели оставил после себя темную, глубокую рану, и Хакс старался не обращаться внимания на густую багровую кровь, льющуюся из нее ручьем.

— Вот так, — выдохнул он. — Нужно остановить кровь, прижать что-нибудь. Может, полотенце.

Рен промолчал, все еще не сводя взгляда с его лица.

— У тебя в освежителе должны же быть полотенца? Нужно прижать что-нибудь… — Хакс замолчал, осознав, что путается в словах. Он шагнул было в сторону, но Рен поймал его за руку, притянул обратно, не проронив ни звука, и Хакс начал терять терпение.

— Отпусти, Рен. Тебе нужно в медотсек, пока ты не потерял слишком много кро…

И резко замолчал. Конечно, он снова посмотрел на рану — и разве мог иначе? — и замер, не в силах произнести ни слова. Нет, дело было не в крови — в ее отсутствии. Крови не могло не стать больше. Но вместо этого казавшийся бесконечным поток остановился, алое собралось по краям — а потом прямо у него на глазах кожа вокруг раны пошла рябью, будто бы сплелась тонкими нитями, паутиной затянувшими зияющую дыру. Спустя считанные мгновения на месте рваной раны осталась только гладкая, нетронутая кожа.

— Как… — выдохнул Хакс, — как ты это сделал?

— Не знаю, — тихо признался Рен. Хакс смотрел на него, видел неуверенность в его взгляде.

— Как ты можешь не знать? — недоверчиво переспросил он. — Дело же в Силе, так? Конечно, это именно…

Рен не ответил, только посмотрел будто бы сквозь него и ушел в освежитель. Хакс глядел ему вслед, глядел на закрывшуюся за ним дверь и думал, что собственные ноги вот-вот подведут, и он просто рухнет прямо на пол каюты. Он медленно отошел к столу, прислонился к нему и аккуратно стянул с себя перчатки. Положил их на столешницу и попытался привести в порядок теснящиеся в голове мысли. Из-за двери освежителя раздался шум текущей воды.

К возвращению Рена Хакс все же взял себя в руки. По крайней мере, его больше не трясло, а колени не грозились подогнуться. И все же тревога за Рена никуда не ушла — и лишь усилилась, стоило тому выйти в каюту. Его кожа казалась нездорово-бледной, а движения вновь стали заторможенными.

— Что с тобой происходит?

— Это… Полагаю, это эволюция, — ответил Рен. Он нетвердо стоял на ногах и будто бы боролся со сном.

— Присядь, ты того и гляди потеряешь сознание, — приказал Хакс. Рен окинул его беспокойным взглядом, но все же сел на край кровати.

— О какой «эволюции» идет речь?

Рен смотрел в стену, облокотившись на собственные колени и сцепив руки перед собой.

— Верховный лидер был очень… недоволен, — начал он медленно и без всякого выражения. — Новый курс тренировок, предложенный им, оказался весьма… экстремальным. Чтобы выполнить его требования, мне пришлось зайти куда дальше, чем прежде, познать самые глубины Силы…

Он вздохнул, и, когда заговорил, его голос звучал куда спокойнее.

— Там, в самом ее сердце… Если зайти так далеко, придется расплачиваться временем. Часы успевают обернуться днями, и только тогда понимаешь… Но в ней столько заключено — столько знаний, столько возможностей.

— Ты стал сильнее, — признал Хакс после паузы. — Честно говоря, сейчас твоя сила вызывает… некоторые опасения.

Глядя на него, Рен помрачнел, крепче сжал пальцы. Он опустил глаза в пол и только потом продолжил:

— Медитации требуют одиночества. — Его голос зазвучал как-то странно. — Это очень личное, медитировать можно только в уединении. Но если зайти так далеко, в какой-то момент темнота станет настолько привычной, настолько неизменной, что ты забудешь о том, что свет вообще существует. А потом ты осознаешь, что… что больше не один.

У Рена едва заметно вздрогнули плечи, он облизал губы и вздохнул полной грудью. Воздух похолодел так, что кожу начало едва ощутимо покалывать.

— Эта… темнота, она перестает быть просто… идеей. То есть, конечно, это все еще метафизика, она не становится частью… — Рен замолчал, неопределенно махнул рукой. — Темнота обретает форму. И в темноте живут они.

— Они? — переспросил Хакс. Возможно, он понимал не все из того, что говорил Рен.

Тот прикусил губу, беспокойно взглянул на Хакса.

— Кто это — они? — настоял тот, не дождавшись ответа.

— Они не отсюда, Хакс, — произнес Рен в полной тишине. — Но они столько знают….

— Не уверен, что понимаю, о чем ты. — Должно быть, усталость и напряжение не прошли для него бесследно, и угадать, к чему ведет Рен, не получалось. Медитации во тьме, тьма, обретшая форму, какие-то неизвестные они…

— Иди сюда. Посиди со мной, — внезапно выпалил Рен, торопливо, отчаянно. Хакс внимательно посмотрел на него, не уверенный в том, что делать дальше.

— Пожалуйста, я… Я все еще почти ничего не ощущаю. — Он говорил, запинаясь на каждом слове. — Мне не за что зацепиться.

— О чем ты? — измученно произнес Хакс. Рен не ответил, лишь смотрел на него с все той же просьбой во взгляде.

Хакс предпочел бы отказаться, но усталость навалилась, сбивая с ног, а стула нигде не было видно. Вздохнув, он опустился на кровать, сохраняя дистанцию.

— Мне легче, когда ты рядом, — сказал Рен, посмотрел на него с непонятной грустью. — Реальность чувствуется лучше.

— Что все это значит вообще, — пробормотал Хакс, устало прикрыл глаза ладонью.

— Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь.

— Хватит, — холодно оборвал его Хакс, напрягся, уставился в стену. Он все еще чувствовал на себе взгляд Рена — конечно, на что он надеялся? Что получится сохранить что-то в секрете от форсъюзера?

— Я ничего от тебя не жду, — угрюмо произнес Рен таким тоном, что не оставалось никаких сомнений — ждал.

— Я пойду. У меня нет на все это времени.

— Стой!

Рен вдруг поймал его руку, сжал запястье, не позволяя уйти. Хакс недовольно посмотрел на него, прищурился:

— Отпусти. — Прозвучало как-то слабо; он устал, за последнее время столько всего навалилось, сил не оставалось уже ни на что.

— Думаешь, только ты это чувствуешь? — спросил Рен, посмотрел на него — слишком прямо, слишком открыто.

— Я сделаю вид, что ничего не слышал, — прошипел Хакс, попытавшись высвободить руку, но Рен держал крепко, а потом потянул его за руку, подвинулся ближе, почти вплотную.

— Неужели я прошу так много? — Его голос дрожал, взгляд перескакивал с предмета на предмет, словно бы не в силах сфокусироваться хоть на чем-то. Казалось, исходившее от него отчаяние разливалось в воздухе — еще немного, и захлебнешься. Хакс и до этого сомневался в принятом решении, но сейчас последние аргументы не выдержали проверки. На смену им пришла вина — за то, что собирался уйти. Рен сейчас был не в себе, — он потерял нездорово-много крови — и неужели Хакс бросил бы его одного?

— Я останусь, — сказал Хакс наконец, смягчившись. Облегчение, мгновенно затопившее глаза Рена, отозвалось уколом в груди — и он постарался не обращать на него внимание.

— Спасибо, — ответил Рен, — тихо, благодарно — и это пугало само по себе. Хакс привык к нему угрюмому, сердитому, злому, неприветливому — но никак не такому беспомощному и уязвимому, каким он казался сейчас. Ему едва удалось вновь подавить в себе желание прикоснуться, положить руку на плечо, прижать Рена к себе — почувствовать, что он все еще жив, все еще тут и, несмотря ни на что, все еще человек.

«Думаешь, только ты это чувствуешь?»

Рен взял его за руку — и от прикосновения уже знакомое покалывание пробежало по руке, забралось глубже, к самому сердцу, и последнее данное себе обещание держаться подальше растаяло бесследно. Хакс понял, что пропал окончательно.

 

***

Датапад Хакса полетел на пол, стоило только тому добраться до каюты. Техника приземлилась с громким стуком, издала серию резких, диссонирующих гудков и перешла в спящий режим, а сам Хакс яростно зашагал по комнате, на ходу расстегивая верхние пуговицы рубашки, чтобы ослабить воротник — тот затянулся вокруг шеи петлей.

Да как они посмели!

Он вновь мысленно прокрутил последнее совещание и заскрежетал зубами, чувствуя, как снова вскипает от гнева. Совет просто превзошел себя — как им только хватило наглости так оскорбить его предположением, что он не справится без чужой помощи! И ведь Хакс даже не мог отказаться, любые его слова были бы восприняты как пустая бравада — как предложение немедленно понизить его в должности. Разрушенная база «Старкиллер» все еще служила отличным аргументом — кажется, уже ничто не могло смыть это пятно с его репутации,его и его подчиненных.

Выругавшись, Хакс дошел до стола с разложенными на нем старинными чертежами Звездного дредноута класса «Палач». Серебристые линии рисунка тускло блестели на темно-синем фоне. Этот экземпляр был любимым в его коллекции, и он надеялся немного успокоиться, прослеживая знакомые линии. Но и это не помогло — мысли все равно возвращались к совещанию и его отвратительному исходу.

Из всех кандидатур — ну почему именно генерал-лейтенант Гос?

Сжав зубы, Хакс собрал и осторожно свернул листы, убрал их обратно в контейнер. Вернув его на стойку к другим чертежам, он позволил себе тяжело вздохнуть. Провел рукой по волосам, аккуратно уложенным каких-то пару часов назад, а потом открыл шкафчик над столом и окинул взглядом стоящие внутри бутылки. Он давно уже не пополнял запасы спиртного, — честно говоря, это и не требовалось — и сейчас ему предстояло сделать выбор между второсортным виски и остатками какого-то фруктового ликера. Если ему не изменяла память, ликер попался вполне хороший, но все, что от него осталось, плескалось на самом донышке бутылки.

Хакс вытащил бутылку виски и стакан, закрыл дверцу. Щедро плеснув, он отпил и чуть было не подавился — вкус оказался слишком горьким. Но мысли о генерал-лейтенанте Госе все еще теснились в голове, и, поморщившись, Хакс прикончил оставшийся виски в один глоток.

К середине третьего стакана ничего не поменялось — разве что теперь он проклинал злосчастного генерал-лейтенанта уже вслух, пока мерил комнату шагами. В его присутствии на мостике в ближайшее время не нуждались — успокоив себя этим, он позволил себе очередной глоток. От выпитого рот онемел, и вкус уже не чувствовался.

Сигнал консоли оповестил его о том, что кто-то запрашивает разрешение на доступ в каюту. Разозленный, Хакс добрался до стола в несколько больших шагов и отклонил запрос — сейчас он вполне мог обойтись с невинным посетителем так, как с удовольствием обошелся бы с генерал-лейтенантом. Не успел он отойти, как запрос пришел снова, и Хакс снова отклонил его, злясь еще больше.

Когда дверь открылась сама по себе, он пришел в ярость, что для Хакса было редкостью само по себе. Он развернулся, чтобы взглянуть на нарушителя покоя — и обнаружил Рена. Затянутый в привычные темные одежды, он просто зашел — как к себе домой, сделал еще пару шагов вперед и замер, молча глядя на Хакса.

— Ты посмел вломиться в мою каюту? — Кажется, Хакс вот-вот сорвался бы на крик, но сейчас его это не волновало. Рен чуть склонил голову привычным жестом, подошел еще ближе.

— У тебя был тяжелый день, — просто ответил он. В его голосе слышалось что-то, подозрительно похожее на веселье, и от Хакса это не укрылось.

— Ты как всегда наблюдателен, — съязвил он. — Неужто это тебе тоже Сила подсказала? Твои способности не перестают поражать.

— Полагаю, совещание прошло не так, как ты планировал, — просто продолжил Рен прежним спокойным, ровным тоном с все той же нотой веселого удивления. Хаксу захотелось кинуть в него стаканом, но вместо этого он сделал еще глоток. — Возникли какие-то проблемы?

Хакс коротко рассмеялся, но не ответил, вместо этого снова зашагав перед столом.

— Хочешь, чтобы я от проблемы избавился? — спросил Рен — на этот раз куда более искренне.

— Проблема, — отозвался Хакс, — проблема в том, что Совет считает, будто бы знает о наших возможностях — вернее, об их отсутствии — лучше меня.

Рен хмыкнул и снова склонил голову.

— Мне избавиться от них?

Озадаченный и вместе с тем немного восхищенный, Хакс обернулся к нему.

— Ты намекаешь на то, что готов их убить?

— Если это поднимет тебе настроение, — честно признался Рен, — то, полагаю, готов.

Хакс засмеялся уже по-настоящему, а потом поставил стакан рядом с бутылкой виски и потянулся к шкафчику.

— Это как-то слишком даже для тебя. — Хакс вытащил еще один стакан и в оба налил виски до краев. Протянул второй стакан Рену. — К сожалению, они все еще необходимы для стабильной работы Первого Порядка. Без их участия нам будет сложно поддерживать необходимые политические и экономические связи.

— Жаль, — просто ответил Рен, снимая шлем. Он шагнул вперед и забрал предложенный виски, отпил и тут же поморщился, распробовав вкус. — Какая гадость.

— Я оскорблен. И ожидаю извинений.

— Не забудь мне сказать, если дождешься. — Рен все так же мрачно смотрел на свой стакан. Ситуация становилась все более забавной.

— Зачем ты пришел?

Рен поднял на него взгляд.

— Ты злился, — просто ответил он, с заметным отвращением отпив еще.

— Правда? — Хакс фыркнул. — Как заботливо с твоей стороны. Пожалуй, я польщен.

— Не стоит, — улыбнулся Рен. — Во-первых, это не в твоем стиле, во-вторых, мне будет немного неуютно.

Хакс снова рассмеялся, глядя на самодовольную улыбку Рена. Он никогда не видел его таким — расслабленным, веселым. Каждая эмоция ярко отражалась на его лице, и улыбка осветила его — так же, как гнев обычно омрачал. Хакс действительно ценил то, что ему доверили возможность увидеть обе крайности — увидеть и сравнить.

— Выпей еще, — сказал он, когда Рен снова поморщился, глотнув виски. — В какой-то момент твой язык онемеет, и на вкус станет наплевать.

— Звучит воодушевляюще. — Рен снова широко улыбался, в глазах его плескались радость вперемешку с изумлением. Ему было очевидно комфортно. Пожалуй, когда-то Хакса это бы взбесило. Возможно, ему стало бы дурно от одной только мысли, что они дойдут до подобного, но сейчас это его уже не волновало.

— В последнее время ты примерно себя вел, — заметил Хакс, не скрывая одобрения. Рен едва не подавился виски, закашлялся, и, когда наконец поднял глаза, его щеки горели.

— Я... Мне показалось, что у тебя и так хватает поводов для беспокойства.

Он задумчиво крутил почти пустой стакан в пальцах, и Хакс потянулся за бутылкой, чтобы вновь его наполнить. Рен не стал его останавливать.

— Ты действительно стараешься, правда? — ухмыльнулся Хакс. Просто потрясающе — Рен и правда приложил столько усилий... ради него? Ради его одобрения? В голове не укладывалось, что он вдруг решит загнать себя в рамки, будет себя контролировать — ради кого-то еще. Вот сейчас Хакс действительно чувствовал себя польщенным.

Рен не ответил, вместо этого сосредоточившись на стакане с виски. Этот он выпил быстрее предыдущего, избегая взгляда Хакса и рассматривая комнату. Хакс же с момента его появления едва ли обращал внимание на алкоголь. Присутствие Рена отвлекало куда лучше.

— Кажется, ты немного успокоился, — сказал тот наконец, покончив и со вторым стаканом. Хакс раздумывал, стоит ли предложить ему еще или двух стаканов достаточно — виски оказался в равной степени сильным и омерзительным, но сам он к подобному алкоголю привык. И не мог с уверенностью сказать о Рене то же самое.

— Удивительно, — отозвался Хакс, поставив стакан на столе. — Видимо, не только ты умеешь изменять старым привычкам.

Несмотря на ужасающе расплывчатую формулировку, кажется, смысл Рен уловил верно. Он покраснел еще сильнее, прочистил горло и с легким стуком отставил стакан.

— Мне нужно идти, я получил приказ от Верховного лидера — завтра очередная миссия, нужно подготовить команду... и шаттл, — поспешно сказал Рен. Хакс еще никогда не видел его таким смущенным и сейчас наслаждался каждой секундой.

— Что ж, тогда не смею мешать тебе исполнять обязанности, — вздохнул Хакс, скользя взглядом по его лицу. — Иди.

— Я уже. — Рен не сдвинулся с места. — Ухожу.

Он очевидно колебался — Хакс не знал, вина ли это алкоголя или его собственных эмоций, но лицо Рена явно выдавало все его сомнения. Ему нравилось находиться здесь и сейчас — кажется, этот их разговор можно было считать самым нормальным из всех, что были прежде, а еще его похвалили — естественно, Рену не хотелось терять приятную компанию. Хакс вспомнил, как тот цеплялся за него в моменты отчаяния, и в очередной раз задумался о прозвучавшей тогда фразе — о том, что его чувства помогают Рену ощущать реальность. Кроме того, он признался в том, что и сам испытывает те же чувства, не так ли — если собрать картинку по частям, угадать, что за мысли занимали его в этот момент, не составляло труда. Сам Хакс предполагал несколько возможных результатов, часть которых выглядела крайне приятно в теории — а на практике могла оказаться еще лучше.

Но Рен шагнул в сторону двери, не сводя с него взгляда — неуверенного и в то же время пристального. Хакс не удивился, встретив его — однако если Рен хотел уйти, он не стал бы его держать. Натянуто улыбнувшись, он подобрал стакан и поднес к губам, но тут Рен все же сдвинулся с места.

И пошел прямо к нему. Хакс этого совершенно не ожидал, но Рен замер перед ним высокой, темной фигурой. А потом едва ощутимо дотронулся до его спины, задел плечо — и поцеловал в висок, быстро и нежно. От прикосновения его губ Хакса словно бы прошило электричеством, а в груди поднялась теплая волна. Он практически слышал его запах, вдруг столь отчетливо повисший в воздухе — кожа и шерсть одежды с пряной нотой мускуса. Хакс вздрогнул — прежние желания вернулись вновь. Ждал ли Рен чего-то подобного, придя сюда? Поверить в это было сложно — Хакс не давал ему ни единого повода на что-то надеяться. Да, он прекратил его игнорировать, допускал случайные беседы, но — ничего больше. Не позволял самому себе и думать о подобном, не желая, чтобы его и без того усиливающиеся с каждым днем чувства и симпатии развивались и дальше. Но сейчас присутствие Рена, его очевидное, отчаянное желание большего в очередной раз сломали все выстроенные Хаксом барьеры. Он и сам мечтал об этом — страсть вернулась неожиданно, яростно.

Рен отступил, развернулся, чтобы уйти, но Хакс, уронив пустой стакан на стол, успел поймать его за ремень и потянул к себе, прижался к чужому горячему телу, наслаждаясь ощущением. Судя по взгляду, Рен был шокирован, но не попытался вырваться и с жаром ответил, когда Хакс поцеловал его, прильнул к нему всем телом. Рен рефлекторно обвил его руками. Объятия оказались приятными, и даже горьковатый вкус отвратительного виски не портил момент. Хакс запустил пальцы Рену в волосы, притянул еще ближе к себе, и тот позволил, практически тая в его руках и приоткрывая губы, чтобы углубить поцелуй. Он сжал в кулаках рубашку Хакса, вздрогнул, когда тот прикусил его нижнюю губу. Хакс отстранился, тяжело дыша, и пристально посмотрел в прикрытые глаза Рена.

— Возможно, — сказал он, — ты передумаешь.

— Возможно, — согласился Рен и вновь прижался к его губам.

Проснувшись, Хакс ожидал почувствовать укол сожаления. Вместо этого он чувствовал странное умиротворенные, разбавляемое лишь едва ощутимым недовольством — он проспал слишком долго, и в коммуникаторе наверняка скопились сообщения, требовавшие ответа. Когда Рен встал с кровати, Хакс не произнес ни слова и сквозь дремоту наблюдал за ним, пока тот одевался. В дверях он не обернулся, но Хакс почувствовал, как его плеча коснулась призрачная рука.

 

***

Весь день Хаксу было неспокойно — слабая фоновая тревога плескалась в мыслях, и он никак не мог понять, почему. Его рабочий график не менялся, на корабле не происходило ничего из ряда вон выходящего, и даже генерал-лейтенант Гос не действовал ему на нервы. Стоило расслабиться и позволить себе насладиться относительным покоем, на смену которому скоро все равно бы пришла очередная серия операций. Но что-то все же было неправильно, и Хакс ничего не мог с собой поделать — привычные вроде бы ситуации вызывали раздражение, и он, сам того не желая, срывался на команде. Когда же его оповестили о беспорядках, устроенных Кайло Реном в конференц-зале D, тревога обернулась леденящим страхом. Мысли начинали неприятно путаться, и он поспешил на место происшествия, не представляя, что обнаружит.

После того... случая неделями раннее, они с Реном вели искусный танец вокруг своих чувств, с каждым днем, однако же, становившийся все менее искусным. Хакс ни о чем не жалел, но ничего не мог поделать с ощущением, что с тех пор его жизненный путь необратимо изменился раз и навсегда. Он не мог винить в этом Рена, хоть и пытался — не сейчас. Пусть в их отношениях мало что поменялось, Хакс все же не мог не заметить, что все чаще поддается собственным чувствам. Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что Рен же, в свою очередь, продолжит сохранять подобие рабочей дистанции. Иногда, когда выпадал свободный день, он следовал за Хаксом по кораблю, нарушая порой границы его личного пространства, но в целом справлялся гораздо лучше, чем можно было ожидать от человека столь эмоционального. Иногда казалось, что он просто бережет силы и ждет момента, когда они окажутся одни. Хакс и не думал, что случившееся тогда повторится — возможно, именно поэтому после первого раза был и второй. Они тогда встретились в коридоре прямо перед каютой Рена, и Хакс не стал отказываться от выпавшей возможности. Ни один из его принципов не мог выстоять перед искренностью Рена — и его требовательностью, показавшейся бы странной, если бы Рен не пытался ее скрыть, не признавал ее столь неохотно — но все же признавал и ждал в ответ того же. Эта его слабость сочеталась с искренним же стремлением угодить, и Хакс не собирался ему отказывать, тем более, если так Рен хоть недолго, но все же выполнял его приказы. Хакс полагал, что их сексуальные контакты ограничатся одним разом — точно так же, как и любые контакты вообще. Он и не представлял, что они смогут просто проводить время вместе — разговаривать, сосуществовать, не переходя в какой-то момент на оскорбления, и все же чем больше шло времени, тем выше была такая вероятность.

С этими мыслями об их еще некрепких, еще только развивающихся отношениях Хакс и дошел до конференц-зала. Рен весьма прозрачно намекал на то, что держал себя в руках ради него — словно бы пытался что-то доказать. Если же Рен снова впал в ярость, вновь повел себя, как прежде, перечеркнув все вложенные силы... Хакс все еще четко помнил тот день, когда без спроса вломился в его каюту, помнил тяжесть сдавившего его воздуха — и силу испытанного страха. Иногда ему все еще снились кошмары о том вечере. Рен больше ничего не рассказывал о глубинах тьмы — так он это называл — и о существах, в ней царивших, но Хакс считал, что нельзя просто так взять и отмахнуться от чего-то, что так сильно изменило его жизнь. Могло ли так случиться, что именно эти внешние силы сейчас диктовали поведения Рена? Предположение было не из приятных.

Остановившись перед дверью, Хакс смерил ее взглядом. Он уже сейчас чувствовал тяжелую, пробирающую до костей атмосферу чего-то темного, скрытого в зале, чувствовал, как воздух вокруг густеет и застывает. Из-за дверей донесся шум — эхо бессвязного рева, знакомый дрожащий гул меча Рена.

Взяв себя в руки, Хакс разблокировал дверь и зашел внутрь.

Воздух комнаты ожил — и был куда живее, чем Хакс мог представить. Прошлые ощущения не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он испытывал сейчас — казалось, все вокруг кипело с неистовой силой, и воздушные петли, словно обретшие плоть, закручивались вокруг него. Хакс почти видел бесконечные темные завитки извивающегося дыма. Вой, доносившийся из комнаты, казался осязаемым, лился в уши, сотрясал тело, подобно раскатам грома. Разум зашелся паническим ужасом, стоило ему оказаться в этом почти невидимом, но крайне ощутимом водовороте энергии — удар оказался настолько сильным, что Хакс едва ли не отшатнулся, не вышел из зала. Едва. Но он не отступил прежде, столкнувшись с подобным в первый раз, не собирался отступать и сейчас, хоть все его существо требовало просто развернуться и спасаться бегством. Хакс сжал кулаки, чтобы скрыть дрожь, решительно стиснул зубы и огляделся, оценивая обстановку.

Стулья валялись по всей комнате, вся поверхность стола была иссечена. Освещение комнаты неровно, судорожно мигало, и комната тонула в жутковатых тенях. На стенах не осталось ни единого живого места, одна из разрубленных и вырванных из своего гнезда консолей искрила, исходя струйками дыма.

Хакс переключился на другую сторону комнаты, привлеченный яркими красными всполохами меча Рена. Лезвие с шипением рассекало воздух, пятна алого света плясали по стенам и потолку, отбрасывали блики в странном водовороте тьме, окружавшем Рена. Тот стоял в самом центре этого хаоса, едва не дрожа от гнева. На какой-то миг Хакс усомнился в том, что видит — Рен метался среди теней, рубил стены, и его меч сыпал искрами на пылающий багряным металл. Сама темнота, казалось, пенилась и шла волнами, рыдала и ревела, то громче, то едва слышно.

Дыхание перехватило, стоило Хаксу приглядеться.

Рен не держал свой меч.

Темнота вокруг него пенилась, да — но не вскипала, скорее корчилась и извивалась, подобно щупальцам гигантского чудовища, свивающимся друг с другом, переплетающимся — настоящим щупальцам, рассекающим сейчас воздух. Они то таяли, то обретали плоть, то вновь превращались лишь в сгустки дыма. Прямо у Хакса на глазах эти щупальца становились совершенно твердыми и несомненно реальными, блестели черными маслянистыми боками, переливались бликами там, где на них ложились отблески горящего меча, а потом исчезали вновь, оставляя после себя лишь сероватую дымку и пепел. И именно такое щупальце сейчас обвивалось вокруг светового меча Рена, вращало им, очерчивая плавные дуги.

По всей комнате разнесся рев — глубокий, неистовый, заставивший стены содрогнуться, и Рен откликнулся не своим голосом — слишком яростным, слишком низким. От чудовищной какофонии, казалось, прошившей тело насквозь, у Хакса подгибались ноги; основные инстинкты заходились криком, забивали любые мысли, сводили с ума. Хакс неловко отступил на шаг назад, но остановился и, собрав в кулак всю оставшуюся смелость, пошел вперед.

— Рен, — попытался позвать он, но вместо слов из горла вырвался хрип. В отчаянии он потянулся вперед, к затянутому в черное человеку перед ним, почти крикнул: — Рен!

Тот вздрогнул; щупальца вокруг него замерли в своем хаотичном танце, словно не понимая, что происходит. Когда Рен повернулся к нему, рев и грохот стихли, а тьма вокруг отступила, истончилась. На нем не было шлема, и на фоне темных волос лицо казалось еще бледнее, чем обычно. Кажется, он не понимал, где находится — не видел ничего вокруг. У него из носа шла кровь, тянулась тонкой струйкой к губам, пачкая их красным.

Страшная тяжесть немного ослабла, перестала так давить, и Хакс шагнул навстречу Рену. Тот смотрел на него, не двигаясь; его грудь вздымалась, руки тряслись. Хакс приблизился вплотную. Он никак не отреагировал и лишь медленно, сонно моргнул, когда тот схватил его за плечо.

— Рен, ты меня слышишь? — спросил Хакс, ища в его глазах хоть тень узнавания. Расширившиеся зрачки почти скрыли карюю радужку, и вблизи кровь казалась еще ярче — глубокий алый на белой, как лед, коже. —Понимаешь, что я тебе говорю?

— Хакс? — хрипло прошептал Рен. Он моргнул еще несколько раз, глядя на Хакса, но его взгляд метался по комнате — как часто делал в последние недели. В такие моменты Рен всегда казался дезориентированным — он говорил как-то, что вокруг было просто слишком много всего.

— Смотри на меня, хорошо? — твердо сказал Хакс и поднес руку к его лицу. Кожу все еще покалывало, а щупальца за спиной Рена — призрачные, оформившиеся не до конца — продолжали извиваться под потолком. В одном из них все еще болтался меч, и ревущий огнем клинок кружил в опасной близости от них.

— Хакс, это... Это ведь ты? — Голос Рена дрожал; он поднял ладонь, взял Хакса за руку. Свет вновь засиял ровно, а далекий рев и грохот наконец-то смолкли окончательно.

— Да, это я.

Зрачки Рена начали сужаться, и он наконец-то смог сфокусироваться. И все же щупальца никуда не делись, размахивали мечом — слишком близко. Хакс глубоко вздохнул, а потом попросил:

— Ты не мог бы его опустить?

— О чем ты? — удивленно спросил Рен.

— О твоем мече.

— Но... у меня же его нет. — Рен медленно опустил голову, посмотрел на свои пустые ладони, а потом — снова на Хакса. Он заметил меч только тогда, когда тот рассек воздух совсем рядом с ними. Он проследил за ним взглядом, все так же медленно обернулся — и, выругавшись, резко отпрыгнул назад. Щупальца замолотили по воздуху, выронили меч, и тот отключился, стукнувшись об пол. Рен переводил взгляд с него на извивающуюся тьму, а потом обратно. Дышал он все так же часто.

— О, — только и сказал он и глубоко, с облегчением вздохнул. — О.

— Что? — спросил Хакс. Рен с явной неохотой на него посмотрел и отвернулся.

— Они... это мое, — пробормотал он; щупальца начали истончаться, теряли плотность, пока не исчезли совсем. Хакс не сводил с них глаз, пока от них не осталось ни следа.

— Твои, — повторил он. Рен смущенно на него посмотрел.

— Видимо, я принес их с собой, — задумчиво произнес он.

— Откуда? — Хакс поднял руку, останавливая его. — Нет, не отвечай. Пока не надо.

Он подошел к единственной работающей консоли в комнате, запросил уборочную бригаду — а потом, подумав, вызвал еще одну. Рен за его спиной сдвинулся с места, а потом что-то заскребло об пол. Обернувшись, Хакс увидел, как он поднимает один из стульев. Тот кренился на бок и, оставшись без поддержки, тут же рухнул.

— Что ты делаешь? — уточнил Хакс. Раздражение возвращалось, а пульс только-только начал приходить в норму.

Рен оглянулся на него — кажется, он все еще не до конца сориентировался в пространстве, — а потом неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону стула.

— Упал, — просто сказал он. Судя по смущенному выражению лица, он и сам не совсем понял, что имел в виду.

— Пойдем отсюда. Скоро придут уборщики, — произнес Хакс, подходя к нему. — Где твой шлем?

Рен окинул взглядом комнату, видимо, не представляя, где его оставил. Хакс попытался поискать сам, но ничего не разглядел в сгущающемся дыму, шедшем из разрушенной консоли.

— Уборочная бригада вернет его, если найдет, — просто сказал он.

— Нет, так не пойдет, — сбивчиво ответил Рен, покачал головой и поморщился. — Просто... Он должен быть где-то здесь.

— Давай, нужно уходить. — Хакс взял его за руку и повел за собой. Рен был бледен, дезориентирован и весь в крови — персоналу корабля не стоило его таким видеть. Несколько шагов он пытался вырваться, а потом, сдавшись, пошел рядом, не поднимая головы. Только когда они вышли и добрались до коридора, Хакс выпустил его руку. К счастью, Рен не попытался уйти.

— Сейчас ты немного передохнешь, — твердо и тихо сказал Хакс. — А потом расскажешь мне о... своих новых дополнениях — и о том, откуда они вообще взялись.

— Может, и расскажу, — как-то отстраненно отозвался Рен. Хакс развернулся к нему, собираясь ответить, но зацепился взглядом за вспышку цвета. Что-то в волосах Рена... они всегда были темными, но сейчас казались чернильно-черными и, когда он поворачивал голову, переливались разноцветными бликами, будто растекающимися по глади. Если не приглядываться, можно было и не заметить, но теперь Хакс не мог оторвать от них глаз.

— Что такое? — спросил Рен. Очевидно, он все еще не пришел в себя — и казался невероятно бледным.

— Нет, ничего, — быстро ответил Хакс и отвернулся. Рен кивнул, но взгляд его по-прежнему оставался чуть расфокусированным, словно он никак не мог определиться, на что смотреть. Хакс же никак не мог отделаться от мысли — если Рен приносит что-то в этот мир, не оставляет ли он где-то там и часть себя?

 

***

Уборочная бригада обнаружила в зале остатки слизи, и анализ компонентов показал, что состав ее полностью совпадает с составом слизи, найденной тогда на борту шаттла с мертвыми штурмовиками. Хакс не сказал об этом Рену — выводы, следовавшие из этого открытия, были... неприятными. Учитывая, в каком состоянии пребывал сейчас Рен, как проживал сейчас день за днем, едва замечая время, Хакс решил не беспокоить его такими незначительными случайностями.

***

— Опустите щиты, или ваш генерал умрет.

Не глядя на дуло направленного на него бластера, Хакс уставился на бойца Сопротивления, державшего оружие. Она посмотрела на него в ответ — серьезно, чуть заметно нахмурившись.

— Не смейте, — резко бросил Хакс. В его сдержанном, ровном голосе не было ни ноты волнения. Он торопливо перебирал возможные выходы из сложившегося положения — в своих навыках рукопашного боя он не сомневался, но сейчас, когда шпионы Сопротивления держали на мушке членов его команды, его шансы оставляли желать лучшего. Как им вообще удалось пробраться на корабль — и именно сейчас, когда и Рен, и капитан Фазма улетели на миссии? Горе тому, кто оказался столь беспечен и пропустил нарушителей на борт — Хакс был вне себя от бешенства. Как только он вычислит виновных, им придется жестоко поплатиться.

— Вы действительно позволите своему генералу погибнуть — и ради чего? — Второй боец помахал бластером перед захваченным офицером. — Из одной только гордости?

Офицер — молодая Тара Силеро, только-только получившая назначение на должность, — смотрела на Хакса расширившимися от страха глазами, словно ждала от него указаний. Она была прекрасным работником, знала свое дело, но оказалась совершенно не готова к тому, что на второй же день службы окажется на прицеле у Сопротивления.

Сощурившись, Хакс коротко качнул головой. Лицо офицера Силеро застыло, и она дерзко посмотрела на стоящего перед ней бойца.

— Сопротивленское отродье, — выплюнула она, глядя прямо ему в глаза. — Ваши угрозы — лишь пустая болтовня, которой никогда не сравниться с мощью Первого Порядка. Мы сильны, и победа будет нашей. Что бы вы ни сделали сейчас, вам ничего не изменить.

Хакс почувствовал приступ гордости и еще большего уважения к ней. Таким было новое поколение офицеров Первого Порядка — верных делу и преданных до конца.

— Кажется, команда слишком верна вам, генерал, — произнесла та, что целилась в самого Хакса. — Полагаю, это можно исправить, если устранить вас.

— Если что-то и изменится, — ровно произнес Хакс, — то никак не их преданность — они верны не мне как человеку, но Первому Порядку. И справиться с ним вам не по зубам.

Женщина фыркнула, направила дуло бластера ему в лицо. Мороз прошелся по коже, растекся по позвоночнику, пробрал кости насквозь. Значит, это конец. По крайней мере, он умрет, гордо стоя на ногах — и станет примером своей команде. Куда лучше погибнуть так, чем ждать, пока тебя забьют, как бродячего пса, или отправят гнить в тюрьме. Если ему суждено умереть сейчас — Хакс не сдвинется с места до самого конца. Не вздрогнет, не попытается уйти от выстрела — не доставит им такого удовольствия.

Казалось, время замедлилось. Зрение обострилось — он четко видел пляшущую в воздухе пыль, видел прядь волос, упавшую женщине на лицо. Она все так же хмурилась — и помрачнела еще больше, медленно надавив на курок. Хакс ждал неизбежного выстрела, ждал огня, боли...

И ничего не произошло.

Женщина резко вздохнула, подавилась, в ужасе распахнула глаза. Бластер выпал у нее из руки, когда она вцепилась в собственное горло, заскребла по коже, будто бы пытаясь расцарапать ее, проделать дыру для воздуха. То же самое происходило и с бойцами Сопротивления вокруг — их глаза, казалось, готовы были вылезти из орбит, а сами они тщетно хватали ртом воздух.

Хакс почувствовал в голове чье-то тяжелое присутствие, паника кольнула дурным предчувствием, а волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Он уже знал, на что его тело реагирует таким первородным, животным страхом — знал даже слишком хорошо. Этого просто не могло быть, откуда Рену тут взяться — и все же Хакс, повернувшись к входу на мостик, увидел именно его. Рен замер в дверях с высоко поднятыми руками, сжатыми в кулаки. Когда он повернулся к Хаксу, хром его шлема засиял, блеснул в окружавшей его темноте, клубившейся у ног. Казалось, в этой тьме горят звезды — будто бы он вглядывался в темные, поразительные глубины галактики.

— Они тебе нужны? — поинтересовался Рен странным, глухим и каким-то диссонирующим голосом.

— У них может оказаться ценная информация, — ответил Хакс. Он говорил четко, но не мог скрыть удивления.

— Отлично. — Рен опустил руки, бойцы Сопротивления синхронно дернулись и спустя мгновение без сознания повалились на пол. Хакс окинул их обездвиженные тела внимательным взглядом.

— Разблокируйте двери и унесите их, — приказал он наконец. Команда поспешила исполнять его приказы, и Хакс, оставив их, подошел к Рену. Он все еще не понимал, как тот здесь оказался.

— Ты же улетел на операцию, — медленно произнес он, подозрительно глядя на Рена. С минуту тот молчал, очевидно, не желая развивать тему.

— Но сейчас я здесь, — расплывчато ответил он наконец.

— Это не объяснение, — прошипел Хакс. Тьма вокруг Рена заметно рассеялась, но ее остатки все еще кружили у его ног, то и дело вспыхивая звездами.

— Сэр, радар что-то засек, — обратился к ним один из техников и, напоследок еще раз сурово взглянув на Рена, Хакс повернулся на голос.

Он прошел к консоли мимо штурмовиков, уносивших тела шпионов, и едва ли удостоил их взглядом.

— Что там? — спросил Хакс.

— Что-то... что-то огромное, сэр. И оно совсем близко. Из-за вторжения мы не заметили его раньше, но... — техник посмотрел на него, а потом повернулся к обзорному окну. Хакс проследил за его взглядом — и с удивлением обнаружил корабль, шедший практически вровень с «Финалайзером» — и куда ближе, чем стоило. Как они не заметили его приближение? Возможно... Когда шпионы Сопротивления потребовали опустить щиты, Хакс предположил, что они ожидают подкрепление. Но что если их намерения были иными? Что если корабль ждала участь куда страшнее?

— Выведите данные о корабле, — приказал Хакс техникам, — и готовьте пушки.

— На борту не обнаружено ни одной формы жизни, — прозвучало спустя несколько минут. — Он... Полагаю, он должен был выполнить роль тарана. Передний фронт заряжен, маневровые двигатели на максимуме мощности.

Хакс тихо выругался. Нос корабля маячил угрожающе близко. Щиты, вероятно, должны были выдержать, но если приближающийся корабль начинен взрывчаткой, удар все равно может обернуться катастрофой. Возможно, если они развернутся... Нет, уйти от столкновения бы не получилось, но если перенаправить всю энергию на боковые щиты и подставить под удар не мостик, а какой-нибудь менее важный отсек...

— Нет, — прозвучал вдруг за его спиной голос Рена. Хакс дернулся от неожиданности. — Не двигайте корабль.

— Что? — он удивленно смотрел на Рена. — Если мы ничего не предпримем, мостик может быть разрушен, а у нас нет времени на ремонтные рабо...

— Не двигайтесь, — Рен схватил его за локоть, прервал. А потом повернулся к окну, все еще не выпуская руку Хакса. Тот смотрел на то, как вихри тьмы у его ног закружились быстрее, а звезды внутри него засияли, взрываясь и вспыхивая снова. Рен поднял открытую ладонь в направлении окна. Темное облако окутало его плотнее, выросло, потянулось по телу вверх, поползло по вытянутой руке.

Неужели Рен собирался развернуть атакующий корабль? Целый огромный корабль? Хакс неверяще уставился на него — и не он один, вся команда замерла, не сводила с него глаз, и на лицах каждого читалась смесь восторга и ужаса. Корабль шел на таран — приближался с каждым мгновением, становясь все больше и больше. Рен рядом с ним начал терять очертания, стал почти прозрачным — как и облако, обнимавшее его. Уже знакомые трещины — на этот раз куда более яркие и длинные — разбили пространство, сплелись вокруг него сияющим ореолом. Их кружево казалось одновременно плоским и объемным, и Хакс, как ни старался, не мог уследить за их всеми сложными переплетениями изящных стройных линий. По рассеченному воздуху пробегали красочные блики — цвета были знакомы, но подобрать для них названия не получалось. Трещины разбегались дальше, глубже, выцвели до серого, а потом почернели окончательно. Облако тьмы вокруг Рена вдруг исчезло — а потом раздался громкий вздох, и Хакс, с трудом оторвав от Рена взгляд, посмотрел в окно.

Корабль все так же стабильно приближался к ним, но перед самым его носом вдруг начало расползаться темное пятно, с каждым мгновением захватывая все больше пространства. Облако тьмы — возможно, той самой, что прежде клубилась вокруг Рена, — вздулось и разорвалось, отгородив «Финалайзер» от вражеского корабля и направленного прямо на мостик тарана. Испещренное сияющими точками, облако переливалось цветами, пока его края не разошлись настолько, что вышли за пределы обзора, предоставляемого окном. Несколько мгновений не было ничего, кроме затопившей все вокруг тишины и тьмы, скрывавшей атакующий корабль.

А потом звезды внутри облака взорвались ослепительными всполохами — и все залило нереальным светом, с каждой вспышкой становившимся только ярче — невероятно, невозможно ярче, пока все вдруг не погрузилось во тьму. Казалось, они целую вечность наблюдали за игрой красочного цвета, не в силах отвести взгляд — а потом все резко прекратилось. Свет исчез, забрав с собой цвета, а потом и само облако просто рассеялось, будто никогда его и не было.

Перед ним остался лишь звездный простор бескрайнего космоса. Корабль исчез.

— Что ты сделал? — голос не слушался, дрожал. Хакс обернулся к Рену.

— Я просто... — измученно пробормотал тот, а потом вдруг обмяк, словно все жизненные силы в момент его оставили. Хакс успел подхватить его, не дав упасть. Рена трясло, он едва дышал.

— Следите за радаром — нам больше не нужны сюрпризы, — приказал Хакс лишившейся дара речи команде. Придя в себя, люди поспешно вернулись к работе — все так же не проронив ни слова и то и дело бросая на Рена полные ужаса взгляды.

— Пойдем. — Хакс повел его с мостика, придерживая на ходу. — Кажется, я в последнее время только этим и занимаюсь.

— Я бы сказал, что мне жаль, но мне не жаль, — тихо усмехнулся Рен. Он улыбался — по крайней мере, на этот раз он был в себе и, видимо, не потерял связь с реальностью.

К тому моменту, когда они добрались до личных кают, Рен уже шел сам, хоть и не так уверенно, как обычно. Он замер у своей двери, но Хакс потянул его дальше по коридору, к следующей каюте.

— С моей комнатой все в полном порядке, — грубовато заявил он, но позволил Хаксу провести его внутрь.

— Можешь отдохнуть и здесь, — ответил тот, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как Рен тяжело опускается в кресло. — Ты расскажешь, как здесь оказался? Или этой информацией тоже предпочтешь не делиться?

— Я не пытаюсь что-то от тебя скрыть, — вздохнул Рен, снял шлем и устроил его на подлокотнике. Он обеспокоенно и как-то раздраженно посмотрел на Хакса. — Я просто... не знаю, как это объяснить.

— Хм, — протянул Хакс в ответ. Он хотел было продолжить, но что-то привлекло его внимание — что-то в Рене неуловимо менялось каждый раз, но с их последней встречи прошло всего несколько дней, а различия уже стали очевидными. Волосы Рена и правда почернели. Не просто окрасились в черный — это была чернильная тьма, пустое беззвездное пространство. Нет, не беззвездное. В его волосах теперь и правда сверкали созвездия — яркими точками едва заметно мерцающего света. Такого Хакс прежде не видел, и открытие обернулось шоком — и он не смог бы сказать, чего в нем было больше — страха или восхищения. Радужные блики — те, что он уже видел прежде — никуда не делись, переливались мириадами цветов, скользя по волосам Рена, когда тот поворачивал голову.

— Что такое? — Рен вопросительно взглянул на него. — На что ты смотришь?

Хакс не знал, стоит ли говорить — раньше изменялись лишь какие-то мелочи, сделать вид, что ничего не происходил, было легко. Но сейчас Рен поймал его с поличным, и чем дольше он молчал, тем больше тревоги плескалось в его глазах.

— Твои волосы. Они теперь... другие, — вздохнул Хакс наконец. Рен широко распахнул глаза, потянулся к голове, но замер, не притронувшись.

— Что значит «другие»? — уточнил он тихо, глухо. В голосе его слышалось едва заметное волнение.

— Они черные, — расплывчато отозвался Хакс. — А еще в них теперь звезды. По крайней мере, на звезды похоже.

— Что?! — Рен подскочил с места и едва не запнулся, заметавшись взглядом по комнате.

— Зеркало ищешь? — Если бы он не выглядел таким встревоженным, Хакс бы рассмеялся.

— Возможно. — Рен все-таки коснулся волос, провел по прядям с таким видом, будто надеялся, что, если удастся достаточно сконцентрироваться, разницу получится понять на ощупь.

— Ты что, не заметил? — Хакс шагнул к нему.

— Заметил, но... — Рен вздохнул. — Не знал, что это так хорошо видно и со стороны.

Хакс не ответил, лишь коснулся пальцами его лица, мягко заправил назад выбившиеся пряди.

— Отдыхай, — повторил он, легонько погладив его по щеке. — И постарайся придумать хоть какое-нибудь объяснение. Я беспокоюсь, не зная, что с тобой происходит.

Рен слабо, хоть и искренне, улыбнулся, и Хакс оставил его, чтобы вернуться на мостик.

 

***

Хакс швырнул датапад на стол, мысленно сыпля проклятиями. Генерал-лейтенант снова «внес правки» в его приказы, ничего не согласовав, и, конечно же, полностью сменив изначальную цель. Терпеть дальше его и его омерзительное лицо, жеманные улыбки, хныкающий голос, его дурацкую привычку почти открыто критиковать и оспаривать каждое слово было просто невыносимо. Для себя Хакс решил, что это всего лишь очередное испытание — зачем еще Совету было бы назначать на его корабль столь омерзительное существо. Им все еще требовались доказательства его приверженности делу — а он готов был их предоставить, хотя и думал, что такие затраты нервов и сил того не стоят. Почти не стоят. Почти. Он стиснул зубы и попытался отвлечься, переключившись на более важные дела.

— Сэр, генерал-лейтенант Гос сегодня не вышел на службу, — обеспокоенно отчитался Митака. Судя по всему, он уже давно молчал, выжидая удачный момент, чтобы сообщить новости и избежать гнева Хакса — а потом понял, что удачного момента в таких вопросах не бывает, и просто озвучил информацию, пока не стало слишком поздно. — Вчера он вернулся в свою каюту, и с тех пор его никто не видел. Попытки выйти с ним на связь также не увенчались успехом.

— Ни одна? — нахмурился Хакс. Конечно, Гос действовал ему на нервы, и избавиться от него было бы неплохо, но новости все равно тревожили. Они находились на финальной стадии подготовки к новому крупномасштабному нападению на оружейную фабрику Новой Республики, и до атаки оставалось всего несколько дней. Невозможно было представить, что Гос не выйдет на службу в такое время. Он доставлял Хаксу немало проблем, да, но в трудолюбии и пунктуальности ему было не отказать. — В последнее время не фиксировали никаких несанкционированных вылетов? Подозрительных сообщений и прочей активности в коммуникационных системах?

— Нет, сэр. Однако, — Митака вздохнул — очевидно, не хотел становиться гонцом, несущим плохие вести, — записи с камер наблюдения показали, что генерал-лейтенант зашел в свою каюту и больше не выходил.

— Вы уверены в том, что его каюту тщательно осмотрели?

— Да, сэр. В каюте его тоже не было. Кроме того, мы убедились в том, что целостность крышек на вентиляционных трубах также не нарушена.

— Покажите записи, — попросил Хакс. Беспокойство его не оставляло, но теперь к нему примешалось и другое странное ощущение — кажется, он знал, что тут произошло.

Митака вывел изображение с камер на кран консоли и нажал на воспроизведение. На четких кадрах было видно, как Гос заходит в свою каюту, как за ним закрывается дверь. После чего в объектив камеры не попадало ничего, кроме пустого коридора. Митака потянулся было, чтобы выключить запись, но Хакс поднял руку, останавливая его. Еще минута с небольшим — и он увидел то, чего ждал. Перед дверью Госа что-то мелькнуло, картинка пошла рябью битых пикселей. Убедившись в своих догадках, Хакс сам свернул изображение.

— Действительно, любопытно, — сказал он, подпустив в голос достаточно раздражения. — Если не удастся его найти, нам придется проложить работу без генерал-лейтенанта.

— Да, сэр. Я оповещу команду, что в планах ничего не изменилось.

— Великолепно, — одобрил Хакс. — Я возвращаюсь в свою каюту. Не тревожьте меня, если не произойдет ничего чрезвычайного.

— Да, сэр.

Хакс развернулся и уверенно зашагал по коридору. Неизвестно, как, но он понял, что знает, где сейчас Рен, стоило только о нем подумать. Возможно, ему передалась какая-то крохотная часть его сил, хотя Хакс нашел бы его и так. «Финалайзер» сделал короткую остановку перед следующим полетом немного поодаль от потрясающе красивой туманности, а значит, Рен мог быть сейчас только в одном месте. Хакс неторопливо дошел до лифта, поднялся на верхний уровень, с которого открывался доступ в обсерватории, и направился прямиком к центральной по левому борту. И совершенно не удивился, не обнаружив в ней никого, кроме темной фигуры у окна.

— Любуешься? — спросил Хакс, подошел ближе, снимая на ходу перчатки.

— Если бы ты только видел то же, что и я, — немного грустно произнес Рен.

— Действительно, если бы. — Хакс шагнул вперед, встал рядом с ним, разглядывая зыбкую дымку красочной звездной пыли. Космос не переставал восхищать. Он перевел взгляд на Рена, молча рассматривая его.

— Сними маску.

Тот слегка повернулся, сверкнул хромом.

— Здесь никого, кроме нас.

Дотянувшись до модулятора, Рен отсоединил его и одним плавным движением снял шлем. К тому, что перед ним предстало, Хакс оказался не готов — да, он успел привыкнуть к звездам в волосах, к сияющим искрам в глазах, хоть зрелище и не переставало приводить его в восторг. Но сейчас, в мягком свете туманности, Рен изменился вновь. Нет, просто уже знакомые черты стали еще насыщеннее, еще выразительнее — блики в темных волосах переливались цветами, сияющими сейчас за окном, а в почти черных глазах сверкали звезды.

— Генерал-лейтенант Гос, судя по всему, исчез, — хитро улыбнулся Хакс и, подняв руку, погладил Рена по лицу.

— Какая жалость, — отозвался тот и, чуть склонив голову, прижался к ладони Хакса губами. Тот тихо засмеялся, зарылся пальцами ему в волосы и, подавшись вперед, поцеловал. Рен пах морозом, и губы его на вкус были словно гроза. В нем хотелось раствориться полностью, без остатка.

— Приходи ко мне, — задыхаясь, сказал Рен, прервав поцелуй. Он обвил Хакса руками, держал крепко.

— Почему не ко мне? — спросил тот. Рен нахмурился.

— У тебя слишком светло, — просто ответил он. — Глазам больно.

— Я могу приглушить освещение, — вновь рассмеялся Хакс. Рен, хоть и все еще хмурился, улыбнулся одними уголками губ. — У меня кровать больше.

— С этим я поспорить не могу. — Рен отпустил его, все так же мягко улыбаясь, надел шлем, а Хакс отступил в сторону.

— Куда ты его убрал, когда снял? — с любопытством спросил Хакс, когда они вышли из обсерватории.

— Просто убрал в сторону.

— Да, но куда именно? — Ему не нужно было видеть лицо Рена, чтобы узнать — почувствовать — его усталый, чуть раздраженный взгляд.

— В сторону, Хакс, — вздохнул он. — Сомневаюсь, что в нашем языке есть обозначение для таких понятий.

Хакс вскинул бровь, но допытываться не стал. Чем сильнее становился Рен, — чем больше менялся — тем меньше оставалось слов, чтобы объяснить природу его сил.

Они добрались до каюты куда быстрее, чем обычно. Хакс уже давно перестал думать о том, как временные аномалии влияют на реальность, а сейчас тем более — рвение Рена занимало его больше.

Когда они зашли внутрь, Хакс приглушил свет, почти полностью его отключая. Он едва видел кровать, но, стоило им начать раздеваться, как проблема исчезла сама собой. Рен приглушенно сиял призрачным светом, от которого у Хакса каждый раз перехватывало дыхание. Он в восхищении провел руками по его коже — собственные пальцы казались на ней темными тенями. Едва раздевшись, Рен словно терялся, опасался продолжить — будто бы думал, что на этот раз очередные изменения оттолкнут Хакса, что тот его отвергнет, осознав, насколько Рен отличается от него самого. И поэтому Хакс первым притянул его к себе, спустился по шее поцелуями, снова задумавшись, не так ли пахнет космос, не так ли пахнут звезды — морозом, и озоном, и колким огнем, и глубиной океанов. В эфемерном сиянии красок он казался таким холодным, но его тело под ладонями было обжигающим, словно согретым изнутри россыпью звезд, сияющих в прядях волос и на коже, и, когда Рен целовал его, Хакс чувствовал, как этот жар растекается по телу. Рен обнял его, и Хакс вплел пальцы в галактику его волос.

Они добрались до кровати, переплелись руками и ногами, прижавшись друг к другу. В такие моменты темнота вокруг слово бы рассеивалась, и Хакс различал в ней странные формы, сияющие линии, за которыми не мог проследить. В уголках глаз мерцали, сменяясь, знакомые цвета, названия которым он не мог бы дать. Всего этого было столько, что он тонул, тонул в тепле Рена, в самом его существе. И не сомневался в том, что умрет счастливым, если проживет жизнь в облаках звездной пыли.

Цвета вокруг них взрывались сиянием, все вокруг сияло холодным блеском хрома, под потолком замерло сияние туманности и рассыпанных в воздухе звезд. Хакс готов был поклясться, что во время оргазма видел иные измерения — чуждые их миру формы и цвета на короткий миг переплетались со знакомыми очертаниями комнаты.

— Таким ты видишь мир? — спросил он, переводя дыхание, и прижался ко лбу Рену своим. Они все еще лежали лицом к лицу, не отпуская друг друга.

— Что? — Рен неловко напрягся, отстранился от Хакса. Не лице его промелькнуло что-то, похожее на ужас, в глазах звезды взорвались суперновыми.

— Все эти цвета, линии, — неуверенно начал Хакс, коснулся его лица.

— Что ты видел? — В голосе слышалась дрожь, и Рен отшатнулся от прикосновения. Его волосы потемнели, словно звезды в них погасли, от волнения кожа стала прозрачной, и на несколько пугающих секунд Хакс увидел линии его черепа, позвонки его шеи. — Ты это тоже видишь?

— Нет, — торопливо заверил он, — лишь на мгновение мне показалось, что...

Это была ложь — Хакс уже видел нечто подобное, когда они занимались сексом, просто не так ярко, не так ясно. И надеялся, что Рен не почувствует обман. Не стоило вообще поднимать эту тему.

— А сейчас — нет? — спросил тот. Ослепительный свет в его глазах немного притих, успокаиваясь. Хакс коснулся его плеча и, когда Рен не двинулся с места, притянул его к себе.

— Сейчас — нет, — прошептал он ему на ухо, прижался губами к щеке. — Сейчас все прошло.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Рен и обвил руками его талию, обжег дыханием шею. — Не хочу, чтобы это случилось и с тобой.

— Не волнуйся. — Хакс расслабился в теплых объятиях. И постарался не думать, почему Рен так боится, что Хакс станет таким же, как он сам.

 

***

Хакс вряд ли сказал бы, в какой именно момент происходящие с Реном изменения — его эволюция — начали его волновать. Возможно, чем поразительнее было то, что с ним происходило, тем сильнее становилась тревога.

Теперь, когда он двигался слишком быстро, вокруг него появлялись какие-то помехи — пиксельный шум, будто бы Рен был лишь картинкой на экране, а не живым человеком, и это беспокоило. А вот темное облако у его ног пугало меньше — оно переливалось оттенками голубого и фиолетового, плавно таяло в прозрачный и вновь становилось темно-серым. Зрелище завораживало, притягивало внимание, и Хакс часто любовался им, чувствуя, как усталость рабочего дня его оставляет, сменяясь покоем. Если бы этим все ограничилось, на корабле бы не царила атмосфера едва сдерживаемого ужаса, и Хакс бы несомненно, волновался меньше. Но Рен продолжал меняться — неизбежно; щупальца — нечеткие, темные, бесплотные — вернулись, и теперь всегда следовали за ним, извивались в воздухе, кружили петлями, иногда бессильно ложились на пол безвольными кольцами, иногда — волнами раскачивались за его спиной. Они произвели впечатление даже на Хакса — тот не смог сдержать дрожь, пробежавшую по спине, когда Рен впервые подошел к нему в окружении щупалец.

Самого Рена, кажется, не волновали ни сами происходившие с ним изменения, ни эффект, который они производили на окружающих. Он никак не реагировал, когда штурмовики вытягивались по струнке и замирали, стоило ему появиться в коридоре, не обращал внимания на шокированные, испуганные взгляды, которые бросали ему вслед офицеры и экипаж корабля.

Но хуже всего было то, что он отдалился теперь и от Хакса, и с каждым днем становился все дальше. Случались дни, когда они даже не виделись, порой же Рен оставался лишь размытой тенью на грани восприятия, замирал у стены каюты или в темных углах на мостике. Он избегал долгих разговоров, а когда им все же удавалось поговорить, его голос звучал ровно и невыразительно. Смотреть на это было невыносимо, и в те несколько раз, когда он, не выдержав, все же срывался на Рене или же просто пытался узнать, что происходит, тот просто уходил, не произнеся не слова. Иногда — даже не оглядываясь. Хакс проигрывал тому, что Рен нашел в глубинах тьмы, терял его — и мучительнее всего было осознание собственного бессилия. Пусть они были вместе не так уж долго, Хакс слишком дорожил тем, что у них было, чтобы так просто опустить руки. Сколько бы он ни пытался убедить себя в том, что прекрасно жил раньше без Рена и проживет потом, боль, сжимавшая сердце, не уходила.

Когда дверь в его каюту открылась, впуская посетителя, появление Рена стало для Хакса настоящим сюрпризом. Им давно уже не удавалось побыть наедине, и сейчас все чувства всколыхнулись в груди. Правда, сейчас к ним примешивалась тревога — Рен держался поодаль и явно чувствовал себя неуютно. Щупальца за его спиной судорожно дернулись, облако у ног потемнело.

— Что случилось? — мягко спросил Хакс. Ему казалось, что их разделяет пропасть — так далеки они сейчас были друг от друга.

— Мне... нужно уходить, — ответил Рен. Его голос звучал странно — будто он говорил сразу на два чуть диссонирующих голоса. — Верховный лидер хочет меня видеть.

— Понимаю. — Хакс внимательно посмотрел на него, а потом медленно пошел навстречу.

— Сними шлем, — отрывисто попросил он. Рен попятился назад, дернулся в сторону, стоило Хаксу оказаться ближе.

— Что не так? — нахмурился тот.

— Я не могу, — отозвался Рен. Щупальца скрутились жгутом, засияли, сочась каплями прозрачной слизи.

— Вряд ли все так плохо. — Хакс потянулся к его шлему сам — и помрачнел еще больше, когда Рен поймал его за запястье, помешав. — Я уже несколько недель тебя не видел.

— Не надо, — тихо произнес тот, мягко потянул его руку вниз. — Пожалуйста.

— Ты снова изменился, — с волнением сказал Хакс. — Это очевидно, но я все еще не понимаю, почему ты думаешь, что это на что-то повлияет.

У Рена дрожали руки. Из-под его шлема донесся странный, тихий звук, задушенный вздох — и он практически упал на Хакса, обнял за талию, уткнулся маской в шею. Металл холодил кожу, но Хакс ни за что бы его не отпустил — он так давно не касался Рена, так давно тосковал и по его прикосновениям. Опустив одну руку ему на шею и другую зеркальным жестом положив на талию, он прижал Рена к себе. Щупальца все еще извивались в воздухе, задевали его кисть — наверное, Хаксу должно было быть гадко, но он чувствовал лишь облегчение, когда те касались кожи. В конце концов, они тоже были частью Рена.

— Мне нужно идти, — долгий миг спустя повторил тот, едва заметно вздрагивая в руках Хакса. Он был теплым — и куда более настоящим, чем Хакс боялся. Он не представлял, что же такого произошло с Реном, если тот так старался сохранить перемены в секрете, и это тревожило. Даже сейчас, сжимая его в объятиях, Хакс чувствовал, как он ускользает.

— Как же ты будешь теперь держаться за реальность без меня? — Он хотел засмеяться, пошутить, но вышло глухо и как-то тоскливо.

— Я правда не знаю, — тихо ответил Рен. Он цеплялся за Хакса изо всех сил, и еще несколько минут они просто стояли так, обнявшись.

— Что Сноук сделает, когда увидит тебя таким? — так же тихо спросил его Хакс.

Рен только покачал головой. Щупальца тревожно извивались, били по рукам.

— Мне нужно идти, — сказал он наконец с мрачной решительностью в голосе. Хакс задержал его на мгновение, и лишь потом опустил руки. Рен отодвинулся от него, но протянул руку и погладил его по лицу. Хакс смотрел в визор его шлема — и видел за ним отражение галактики.

— Я вернусь, как только смогу, — поклялся Рен на прощание и вышел из каюты.

 

***

Это было невыносимо. Хакс не мог спать, каждое движение отдавалось болью — словно бы в его бок и бедро впивались тысячи кинжалов. Он застонал, уткнулся лбом в руку. Врачи сказали, что ему предстоит долго восстанавливаться, но Хакс надеялся, что эффект обезболивающих продержится хотя бы несколько часов. Боль не давала отдыха, и от недостатка сна мысли тяжело ворочались в голове.

С трудом усевшись на постели, он набрал команду на боковой контрольной панели и активировал освещение — совсем немного, просто чтобы оглядеться. На то, чтобы говорить, сил уже не осталось. Ему не удалось расслабиться ни на минуту за последние три дня — с той самой провальной миссии на нейтральной территории. Ему хватило глупости высадиться на планету, чтобы лично встретиться с предполагаемыми союзниками. Что вообще нашло на него, когда он решил, что может доверять охране Джиски? Ошибка чуть было не стала фатальной. Лишь по чистой случайности он успел выйти из радиуса поражения в тот самый момент, когда спрятанная бомба взорвалась, и потому отделался всего лишь раздробленным бедром, ушибами брюшной области и сотрясением мозга. Мало кому из его отряда так повезло.

Он уставился на стену напротив невидящим взглядом, не в силах думать хоть о чем-то. Мозг напоминал липкую кашу, мягкую и густую. Хотелось уже выйти из палаты, вернуться к своим обязанностям. Ему надоело валяться в кровати в окружении суетящихся докторов и медицинских дроидов, надоело, что все его отчеты сначала проходят через Митаку (приказ врача — Хаксу сейчас нельзя было волноваться).

Что-то вдруг промелькнуло перед глазами. Хакс медленно моргнул, попытался сфокусироваться на комнате. Он не заметил ничего странного, пока вдруг его не пронзило странным чувством — будто бы долгожданное эхо наконец-то вернулось. Разум заполнила тяжелая, густая темнота, каждый раз неизменно будившая в подсознании самые базовые инстинкты. Сначала ощущение принесло лишь тревогу: нужно было встать, бежать, спасаться от приближающейся опасности. А потом он понял, что происходит. От чистого шока мысли, кажется, прояснились — он знал это ощущение, и, несмотря на тревогу, чувствовать его снова было до смешного хорошо. Хакс сел прямее, зашипел от боли, вонзившейся в поврежденную ногу, и нетерпеливо огляделся.

— Рен? — спросил он у тускло освещенной комнаты. Он не видел ничего вокруг — ничего конкретного, но чувство никуда не уходило, обосновалось неподъемной тяжестью в разуме, не способном осознать происходящее.

_«Ты ранен»._

Этот голос — услышал он его или лишь представил? — определенно принадлежал Рену.

— Где ты? — отчаянно спросил Хакс. Может, его просто терзали галлюцинации — побочный эффект обезболивающих. Всего лишь игра воображения...

_«Это не игра воображения»._

Голос Рена вернулся, ровный и монотонный, а потом тени заплясали у него на глазах. Зрение подернулось темной дымкой, из которой спустя мгновение сплелся Рен — так плавно, словно всегда здесь был. Облаченный в привычную темную одежду, окруженный потрескивающим белым кружевом и приглушенным радужным сиянием, он казался нереальным. Принадлежащим другому миру. Увидев его, Хакс расслаблено откинулся на спинку кровати и с облегчением вздохнул.

— Я думал, ты не вернешься, — с горечью признался он. Рен подался ближе, и сияющий ореол из трещин и красок растаял.

_«Как давно меня не было?»_

Рен задал вопрос, — в его голосе слышалась нотка волнения — но сейчас Хакс убедился в том, что слышал его у себя в голове, будто бы Рен просто проецировал на него свои мысли.

— Год. — Хакс не сводил с него мрачного взгляда. — Думал, ты решил, что с тебя хватит.

 _«Год..._  — Рен вздохнул, и это Хакс тоже услышал. —  _Я не знал. Не хотел, чтобы ты волновался»._

— Волновался? — Он рассмеялся, уперся затылком в стену. — С чего бы мне волноваться?

Хакс действительно переживал — поначалу. Потом — злился. А потом решил, что ни злость, ни тревога не стоят того времени, которое он на них тратит, и переключился на более важные вопросы. На какое-то время ему даже удалось забыть Рена — по крайней мере, воспоминания не возвращались, пока он бодрствовал. Наверное, Хакс должен был прийти в бешенство — как только Рен посмел вернуться сейчас, после того, как оставил его в подвешенном положении на все это время.

Но не мог. Чувства, так давно исчезнувшие из его жизни, вернулись вновь. Стоило Рену оказаться рядом, как Хаксу сразу стало лучше — настроение поднялось, боль в изломанном теле больше не занимала мысли.

— Ты вновь изменился, правда? — мягко сказал Хакс. Рен подошел к кровати, а потом медленно опустился на стоящий рядом стул. Сейчас, когда он был так близко, Хакс заметил, что и его тело изменилось — оно словно пребывало в постоянном зыбком движении, а по краям его фигуры то и дело откалывались крохотные кусочки — и таяли, пылинками кружась в воздухе. Щупалец тоже не было видно — но Хакс чувствовал их присутствие, чувствовал, как они извивались в воздухе, заставляя его идти волнами.

 _«Да»,_  — прозвучал простой ответ. Рен не стал рассказывать больше — ничего нового. В конце концов, он никогда об этом не говорил — Хакса всегда это злило, и на этот раз тоже, но сейчас он был слишком слаб и слишком счастлив, чтобы позволить слабенькому раздражению перерасти во что-то большее.

— Где ты был? — спросил он. — Я знаю, что ты так и не добрался до Сноука.

 _«Меня призвали_ , — мягко сказал Рен, —  _и я не мог отказаться. Это... великая честь»._

— Понятно, — отозвался Хакс, хоть и не понял. Ему едва удавалось собрать в целую картину те обрывки, что Рен рассказывал ему о тьме, о сущностях, живущих в ней, о могуществе, ею предложенном. Слишком много секретов, которыми Рен не хотел делиться.

Хакс вдохнул.

— И сейчас ты вернулся.

 _«Я не знал, сколько времени прошло для тебя,_  — извиняющимся тоном сказал Рен. —  _Я не очень хорошо спланировал свое возвращение»._

— Для меня? — спросил Хакс, подняв бровь. — Но не для тебя?

 _«Время... Время имеет значение лишь для тех, кто связан его рамками»_ , — с сомнением ответил Рен. Хакс долго смотрел на него, ждал, пока его слова отложатся в головt, пока получится полностью их осознать. Для Рена больше не существовало временных границ, Рен превратился во что-то не из этого мира. Неужели ему удалось возвыситься — или же опуститься — до самого сердца тьмы? Стал ли он одной их тех сущностей, ответив на их зов? Возможно, рядом с Хаксом сейчас была лишь его проекция, не он сам. За прошедший год он не раз задавался вопросом, что значила на самом деле упомянутая Реном однажды «эволюция» и, исходя из того, что видел прежде, пытался предположить, чего ждать от него по возвращении. Сейчас он был здесь, казался таким знакомым, и все же...

— Покажи мне, — тихо попросил Хакс.

 _«Что показать?»_  — попытался уйти от просьбы Рен.

— Ты и сам знаешь, — голос Хакса звучал требовательно. Он положил руку ему на колено, почувствовал под ладонью что-то твердое — и в то же время пульсирующее жаром и материей, извивающейся, едва удерживающей человеческую форму. — Покажи мне.

Рен медленно снял шлем — и Хакс задержал дыхание, потрясенный тем, что предстало перед его взором.

Казалось, кто-то мазнул сухой кистью по холсту реальности, оставил широкую черную линию. Казалось, совершеннейший витраж пошел тонким узором трещин, и уносимые галактическим ветром осколки звенели светлой печалью хрупких, давно позабытых колоколов, рассыпались фрактальными узорами бесконечных граней и пересечений. Лицо Рена исчезло, волосы исчезли — исчезла голова. Над воротом его мантии кружила туманность из газа и звездной пыли, стекала по одежде, разукрашивая ее тысячами цветов. Звезды, похожие на глаза — глаза, похожие на звезды, — мерцали в мерном, гипнотизирующем ритме, рассыпанные в пространстве — казалось, они покинули сияющее облако туманности и заполнили собой все пространство. Хакс чувствовал себя так, будто наблюдает за рождением неизвестной еще жизни в глубине океана. Чувствовал тьму, ощетинившуюся бесконечными рядами клыков, чувствовал гул разнесшегося в этой тьме рыка, чувствовал взгляды сотни глаз в пустой комнате. А потом из облака звездной пыли, заменившего Рену голову, потянулись щупальца — тысячами чудовищных, широких отростков, дрожащих, извивающихся, истекающих сияющей слизью, капли которой успевали раствориться в воздухе.

_«Хакс?»_

Голос Рена в его голове звучал громче — и в то же время тише, казался звуком, чувством, ароматом — всем сразу, цеплял все его чувства. Но главное — в нем был вопрос, и Хакс мог распробовать в нем тревогу. Он открыл было рот, но слова не шли. Пораженный, он во все глаза смотрел на окружившую их галактику, ставшую теперь сущностью Рена.

— Ты великолепен, — выдохнул Хакс наконец. Подал Рену руку, и тот ответил тем же, сжал его ладонь в собственной, то исчезавшей, то вновь обретавшей плоть так быстро, что уловить перемену почти не получалось. Хакс притянул к себе сверхъестественное создание, которое любил все это время, крепко обнял и почувствовал, как его постоянно меняющаяся фигура застывает под прикосновением.

 _«Ты правда так думаешь?»_  — спросил Рен, обвив его руками. Щупальца вздрогнули и тоже обернулись вокруг Хакса — чужеродные, странные, но не неприятные. Их прикосновение — теплое и нежное — казалось удивительно знакомым.

— Загляни в мою голову, — предложил Хакс, вдыхая звездную пыль и слушая мелодичный звон цветных осколков, потревоженных движением, — и скажи, что я лгу.

 _«Нет,_  — ответил Рен, но сомнение ушло из его голоса. Его чувства разливались жаром у Хакса внутри, тело расслабилось. —  _Только не в твою. Твои мысли принадлежат только тебе»._

Боль сходила с него волной, усталость последних дней таяла в теплых объятиях,

— Рен, — прошептал он, — больше никогда меня не оставляй.

 _«Никогда,_  — прозвучало в ответ — едва слышным шепотом в его разуме. —  _Я вернулся к тебе, и я с тобой останусь. Пока ты жив, я никуда не уйду»._

 

***

Хакс задумчиво нахмурился, глядя на россыпь холмов. Им предстояло атаковать — операция была настолько важна, что он сам высадился на планету, чтобы проследить за ее выполнением. Если не удастся перехватить шахту добычи, они потеряют важный источник топлива. И все же сражение с объединенными войсками Сопротивления и Новой Республики представлялось крайне сложной задачей. Десять отрядов тяжелой артиллерии, две сотни пехотинцев и тридцать пилотируемых истребителей — в таком составе им предстояло пробить оборону шахты, некогда принадлежавшей Республике и снова вернувшейся под ее защиту. Если полученная информация была верна — на стороне противника было две дюжины истребителей, две сотни пехотинцев и неизвестное количество противовоздушных и наземных орудий, удачно расположенных на вершинах холмов. Тех самых холмов, что сейчас отделяли их от шахты.

Сопротивление и Республика удерживали выгодные позиции, и войска Первого Порядка неделями простаивали в бездействии. Хакс рассматривал возможность переброса войск и атаки со стороны и из тыла, но быстро отмел этот план — испещрившие землю овраги и расщелины вместе с надежно защищаемой стеной, огораживающей шахты, превращали и без того сложную задачу в практически невыполнимую. Так они бы лишь потеряли еще больше людей и орудий, не получили бы ни единой гарантии успеха, а под конец еще и вынуждены были бы встретиться с вражескими вооруженными отрядами. Нет, единственным логичным курсом действий оставалась прямая атака. Бой грозился стать сложным, и сейчас Хакс, не находя себе места, пытался подсчитать возможные потери. Да, захватить шахты было необходимо, но какой ценой...

 _«Не выслушаешь мое предложение, генерал?»_ , — донесся до него голос Рена, и спустя мгновение он почувствовал в голове странную тяжесть, которой прежде не было. Его присутствие сейчас успокаивало, Хакс не ожидал его возвращения еще несколько недель. Им все же удалось придумать способ сопоставления времени, но даже Рен иногда промахивался.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — спросил он, оглядываясь. Рен, казалось, состоял из бесконечных плоскостей и точек, похожий на очень реалистичную, хоть и шедшую помехами голограмму. Воздух вокруг него ломался мириадами разноцветных трещин, и осколки пространства окружали ореолом всю его фигуру. Щупальца за спиной стелились подобно живому, извивающемуся плащу.

 _«Войскам было бы проще, если бы холмы исчезли. Так преимущество перешло бы к тебе»,_  — с энтузиазмом предложил Рен, ожидая его одобрения.

Хакс улыбнулся — сейчас Рену не требовалось его разрешение, он мог делать, что угодно, и все же приходил со своими идеями к нему, все еще ждал его ответа.

— Давай, — произнес Хакс. Он не увидел, как Рен тоже широко улыбнулся — но через связь их разумов почувствовал волну радостного ожидания и счастья. Его силуэт пошел помехами, щупальца заерзали и сплелись, неземные цвета закружились калейдоскопом; Рен шагнул вперед и рассыпался на части — словно пиксели картинки расползались и исчезали.

Спустя мгновение коммуникатор Хакса зажужжал. Приняв вызов, он со знающей улыбкой выслушал говорившего.

— Сэр, там... Там происходит что-то странное. — Судя по всему, от увиденного офицер потерял дар речи.

— О чем вы говорите? — спросил Хакс, стараясь придать своему голосу оттенок тревоги.

— Это... Земля, сэр. Холмы, они — не знаю, как это описать, сэр. От них словно куски отваливаются, — донеслось сквозь помехи. И после долгой паузы, совсем тихо: — Они исчезли.

Хакс мог лишь представить, как это выглядело, в каком оцепенении сейчас те, кому довелось это увидеть. Целые куски материи, выпадающие из картинки, крохотные кусочки, взлетающие вверх и исчезающие в небе. Из своего положения он едва видел холмы, о которых шла речь, но даже так мог уверенно сказать, что рельеф стал более плоским. Почти невидимая, над землей парила сероватая переливающаяся дымка. Хотел бы он увидеть выражение лица того офицера, а еще больше — лица вражеских солдат.

Смех рвался наружу, пузырился в груди; прочистив горло, Хакс ухмыльнулся и приказал:

— Готовьтесь к наступлению, офицер.

 

**ЭПИЛОГ  
  
**

Время перевалило за полдень, совещание затягивалось. Возможно, оно не было бы таким невыносимым, если бы послы планеты не использовали те же аргументы, что и в прошлый раз — аргументы, которые Хакс и остальные генералы Военного совета Первого Порядка вежливо, но твердо отвергли еще на прошлом собрании. Катар, возглавляющий группу, — ярчайший представитель своей расы и обладатель пыльно-серого меха и гривы цвета закатного солнца — завел очередной монолог, то и дело прерываемый рыком. Он говорил что-то о равноценном распределении ресурсов и предоставлении территории пострадавшим катарам. Хакс подавил зевок и попытался прислушаться: может, хоть на этот раз он скажет что-нибудь новое.

Внезапный низкий гул прервал совещание, раскатами грома разнесся по залу. Рыкнув, катар остановился, сфокусировал взгляд на чем-то над плечом Хакса. Краем глаза тот заметил, как несколько его сослуживцев побледнели, заслышав шум, но им хватило ума не оборачиваться.

— На этом все, если Совет будет так добр, чтобы рассмотреть наши скромные просьбы, — пророкотал, наконец, катар, чуть склонив голову. Его спутники повторили жест, хоть все это время и не сводили глаз с чего-то за их спиной.

Хакс взглянул на Митаку, сидящего от него по правую руку, вопросительно поднял бровь. Тот, кажется, задумался и остался одним из немногих, кто не обратил внимание на грохот. Спустя мгновение он повернулся к Хаксу и коротко кивнул.

— Отлично. — Хакс выпрямился в своем кресле. — Совет рассмотрит ваше просьбу, Альтар. Следующее собрание состоится через месяц, и мы сможем продолжить обсуждения.

— Благодарю вас, сэр. — Альтар кивнул еще раз и поспешно удалился, уводя своих спутников за собой. Сидящие за столом члены Совета встали и тоже направились к дверям — кто-то разговаривал, кто-то быстро, робко оглядывался.

— Посмею заметить, что мы бы решили куда больше проблем, если бы он присутствовал на каждом заседании. — Митака поднялся на ноги и дернул подбородком, указывая куда-то за спину Хаксу, и тот рассмеялся. Улыбнувшись, Митака продолжил: — В таком случае, я вернусь к работе над «Воздаянием».

— Как обстоят дела с проектом Карна? — спросил Хакс, тоже вставая с места.

— Пока все успешно, — почти на автомате отозвался Митака. — В течение следующих двух месяцев мы получим результаты.

— Жду отчетов о ходе работы.

Митака кивнул.

— Да, сэр, конечно. До встречи. — А потом, обернувшись, добавил: — Хорошего дня, лорд Рен.

В ответ раздался дружелюбный рокот. Устроив датапад под мышкой, Митака вышел из зала, и Хакс обернулся к последнему оставшемуся в зале неофициальному члену Военного совета.

— Ты сегодня был особенно угрожающим, — ухмыльнулся он.

 _«Их аргументы стали совсем скучными»,_  — ответил Рен, потянувшись сияющим щупальцем к Хаксу.

— У них есть право спорить, если в конце все равно согласятся на наши условия, — отозвался тот, притронулся к щупальцу. — Идти обратно не хочется.

Рен едва слышно пробормотал что-то, вытянул еще несколько щупалец и сплел их в арку прямо перед Хаксом — в их сиянии тот уже видел очертания собственной комнаты. И шагнул из центра зала совещаний прямо на деревянные доски. Расстегивая на ходу воротник рубашки, Хакс подошел к окну, и щупальца Рена потянулись за ним, рассекая время и пространство, заскользили по полу, нетерпеливо хватая его за ноги.

— Будто бы я тебе никогда внимания не уделяю, — рассмеялся Хакс и бросил быстрый взгляд в окно, на лабиринт городских крыш. Внизу расходились цепью каменные здания, изредка прерываемые сияющим металлом обзорных башен. На пыльном песочно-желтом небе сиял яркий, золотой диск солнца. Желтизну прорезали несколько истребителей, уносившихся к линии горизонта — очевидно, на разведку. Недавно поступили отчеты о базах Сопротивления в южных пустынях, и Хакс отправил своих людей заниматься расследованием.

 _«Ты в последнее время занят_ , — каким-то чудом чудом в голосе Рена звучала обида. —  _Я едва тебя вижу»._

— Да, пожалуй. — Хакс обернулся к нему и широко улыбнулся. — Завоевания — развлечение, требующее времени, но ты и сам это знаешь.

Рен согласно зарокотал, его щупальца вспыхнули яркими красками, а сонм глаз-созвездий весело замерцал. Хакс устроился в кресле около окна, расслабился на мягких подушках — и в очередной раз поймал себя на мысли о том, какой же Рен, видимо, огромный в своем измерении. Чтобы побыть с Хаксом, он проецировал в эту плоскость реальности лишь часть себя — тяжелые переплетения извивающихся, переливающихся щупалец, постоянно поддергивающихся дымкой и обретавших плоть, усыпанных звездами и туманными галактиками. По всей их поверхности сияли звезды-глаза, вспыхивали и тут же бесследно гасли. Созвездия крупнее же висели в воздухе, мерцали, светились и иногда взрывались суперновыми, когда Рен был особенно не в духе. Витражи цветов, известных Хаксу и в то же время столь сильно отличавшихся от всего, что он когда-либо видел, разбивались и шли трещинами на границах реальности — там, где Рен разрывал ее своими щупальцами, — и осколки, опадая, звенели колокольчиками и таяли, не долетев до пола. Каждый раз, когда он двигался, в пространстве возникала новая трещина, новый изящный витражный рисунок наполнялся прежде невиданными цветами, сыпались очередные осколки.

За границами этой реальности он, должно быть, был громаден. Хакс не мог такое даже представить, но не сомневался в том, что выглядел он потрясающе. Огромный, темный, мощный.

— Расскажи, а как идут дела у тебя? — попросил Хакс, устраиваясь в кресле поудобнее. Щупальца Рена радостно задрожали, потянулись к нему, обвивая кольцами, и Хакс взял одно в ладонь и поцеловал гладкую, будто резиновую кожу.

 _«Крики Игльяна слышны за несколько световых лет,_  — ответил Рен, и Хакс четче почувствовал его тяжелое присутствие — объятие. Метафизическое. —  _Его границы расширяются с каждой миллисекундой, и уже немало галактик утонули в его тьме»._

— Кажется, это не лучшие новости, — отозвался Хакс, гладя щупальце, обвившееся вокруг шеи.

 _«Лично я не впечатлен,_  — надменно произнес Рен. —  _Мой гнев громче»._

— Я совершенно не удивлен, — рассмеялся Хакс. Щупальце весело вздрогнуло, а мириады глаз вокруг него пошли бликами.

_«Игльян падет, и все, что ему принадлежит, станет моим»._

— Ни секунды не сомневаюсь. — В голосе звучала нежность, и Рен замерцал ярко-алыми и фиолетовыми всполохами. Вздохнув, Хакс добавил: — Интересная мы пара...

 _«Воистину так»,_  — согласился Рен и погладил его по щеке самым кончиком щупальца.

 

***

_«Будешь ли ты помнить меня?»_

_«Всегда»._

_«И после того, как меня не станет?»_

_«Полагаю, все когда-нибудь исчезнет. Но каждые несколько столетий воспоминания о тебе будут возвращаться, и свет их озарит тьму, согреет холод, и я вспомню, что такое счастье. Я буду тебя помнить»._


End file.
